


转存5

by daliandanzi



Category: mangshesamo, mangshesamoye
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存5

二十八

回到派出所宿舍，为了保护无辜的狗眼免遭再被刺瞎的命运，张继科选择蹲在厕所里玩水果机。门外许昕一直唱着“你这么美，你这么美，你这么美美美美”，唱来唱去就这一句，好像磁带卡住了。

半个月没摸手机了，一开机全是短信，全是“某年某月某日您有一条未接来电”的提示信息，嗡嗡响了半天收了足有30多条，基本都是不认识的号码，想来是辖区居民打的。

张继科盯着那30多条短信从头翻到尾，又从尾翻到头，没一条是普通的文本信息，不由得嘀咕了一句：“不开机不知道给我发短信吗？”又从头到尾翻了一遍，发现有一个电话一共打了五遍，开始是很规律的每两天打一次，最近这几天就没打过来了。

“嗯，如果有急事，不会两天才打一遍，不是普通居民。如果没什么事还找我，肯定是朋友。是朋友我还没存电话，肯定不是别人是周雨了。”张继科在心里给自己点了个赞，自夸道：“本警官真乃神人也！”按着那个电话拨回去。

“您所拨打的电话已关机。”

张继科皱皱眉：“可能在上课吧。不对今天星期天啊。”

许昕在外面敲门：“科子，掉厕所里了？需要组成打捞队营救你吗？”

刷地一下门开了，张继科面无表情。

“我自己游上来了。出去一趟，吃饭不用等我。”

“靠，下水道美人鱼啊你。干什么去啊？”

“去找个人。”

八一小区15栋楼下，张继科叉着腰看周雨家的阳台，回想起当初小孩推开窗户高唱“幸福和快乐是结局”的样子，嘿嘿嘿的笑了。

上得楼来，大门紧闭，上面贴着挺大一张白纸：“此房出租。”张继科心下一阵奇怪，敲了半天门，里面一声应的也没有。

“去网吧玩去了？”张继科想了想，开始敲隔壁。

隔壁就是上次报警那大姐，看见张继科来了一阵惊讶。

“哎？你不是那小警官吗？”

“大姐。”张继科亮了亮警官证：“庞街派出所民警张继科，警号594568，向你询问一些事情。”

“问吧问吧！这小区没啥我不知道的！你就说这18栋的老王他媳妇吧，昨天就把17栋的老李带自己家去了，哎呦那叫声15栋都听见了……”

“停停停，没问你这个。”张继科拍拍周雨家门：“这家住的小孩儿哪去了？”

“就那唱歌特难听的小孩啊？哟，那我可不知道。好几天都没见人了，这房子还贴了出租，是搬走了吧？警官，他犯什么事儿了？犯罪潜逃了？你告诉我，我给你提供线索！”

敲了几家都是这样的结果，张继科摇摇头下楼，晃晃悠悠往宿舍走。走到楼下突然心底一动：“他俩在家，我回去这么早，太煞风景。”于是又溜溜达达拐过一条街去。

正赶上晚饭时间，美食街上香气扑鼻，各种地沟油勾兑的食物呈现动人的色泽。 “超越旅社”的张老板下来买蛋炒饭，看见张继科热情地道：“小张警官？忙呢？”

张继科咧咧嘴费劲地一笑：“不忙，没事瞎溜达。”

“科子！”

耳边响起一个亲切又熟悉的声音，张继科心里一暖，回头看见马琳也一脸生无可恋地看着他。

“你怎么了？”

“你怎么了？”

两句话同时问出来，两人都笑了。张超看看这个又看看那个，摇着头道：“你们所的民警今天是怎么了？”

“没怎么。”马琳似乎跟张超很熟，过来搭住他肩膀：“走，跟哥吃饭去。”

“不去了马哥，大兵在家还没吃呢，改天啊！”张超笑着。

马琳看看张继科：“你晚上没事吧？可以陪哥吧？”

“没问题，舍命陪马哥都可以。”

“科子还是你给力啊。”

“马哥我晚上想喝点。”

“哥也想。走走走。”

人要倒霉喝凉水都塞牙，连找个地方吃饭都是那么费劲，淑珍火锅门前已经排起了等位的长龙，连大长拉面、帅帅狗不理包子都人满为患，看来看去，满街只剩下“正宗韩国料理”还有位置，马琳无奈地叹了口气。

“看来咱俩只有就着泡菜喝酒了。”

“酒都不一定有，可能只有刷锅水一样的大酱汤。”

刚要进门，一声巨响穿透耳膜，差点把人吓尿。

“阿涅哈赛哟！欢迎光临！”

店门口有三个身穿韩国传统服饰的男子齐声大喊，吓得马琳往后一跳，定定神往离得最近的脑袋上面拍了一记道：“老朱！你们整什么幺蛾子！”

朱姓男子苦着脸：“没办法马警官，现在餐饮业竞争太激烈了，再不想点新奇的办法，我们哥三个就要连饭都吃不上了思密达。”

“中国竞争激烈你们别呆啊！”张继科皱着眉头打量棒子三兄弟：一个憨厚可爱，脸盘略大；一个木讷老实，眼睛似睁非睁；还有一个苦大仇深，脸上写满了岁月的沧桑。

苦大仇深的那个道：“竞争再激烈也比留着韩国强，以前我们只能三人分吃一条十厘米的黄花鱼。十厘米还不能被三等分，由于阿敏年纪最小，大的那部分给他吃思密达。”

“……也就是说这个阿敏吃三点四厘米，你们吃三点三厘米是吗！”

三个人一□□点头。

马琳随手拿起一份菜单看：“艾玛你们胆太肥了，提供有偿陪侍啊。这都什么？可爱卖萌服务是什么？”

阿敏憨笑着：“可以给客人唱《阿里郎》或者《大长今》，还可以提供用正宗的韩语说“欧巴撒狼黑”的服务哦思密达。”

张继科一头黑线地问：“咱俩就在这家吃？”

马琳找了张桌子坐下：“反正现在吃什么都味同嚼蜡。老吴给我来一箱啤酒。”

“只有韩国清酒可以吗？”

马琳恶狠狠地拍了一张毛爷爷在思密达手里：“出去找超市给老子买去思密达！”

二十九

张继科看着宛如车祸现场的餐桌想，真他妈是流年不利啊，这大酱汤果然像刷锅水，这烤五花肉好像是死于火灾的猪身上切下来的，这黄花鱼一条条张着嘴死不瞑目，马琳拿筷子戳了戳忧伤地说：“鱼儿啊，下辈子托生个好饭店吧。”

“你们仨谁是大厨啊？”

朱师傅举了举手。

“拍黄瓜会做吗？普通的拍黄瓜。”

朱师傅摇了摇头。

“那你还会做什么啊，除了你们的家乡菜……”张继科仰头干了一杯酒：“你们仨能活这么大真是太不容易了。”

朱师傅眼睛中放射出兴奋的光芒：“刀削面！”

果然刀削面是一桌子食物当中唯一能入口的，热腾腾地很香。马琳喝干了汤称赞：“你比大长做的好吃。别开韩国料理了，要对自己有准确的定位啊老朱。”

“你怎么自己啊马哥？”张继科刚刚从后厨翻了一根黄瓜出来，此时正拿在手里咔嚓咔嚓的吃。

“哥不一直是自己吗。”

“你那老外呢？又丢了？”

“走了，回家了，中国再好也不能呆一辈子是不是，唐装虽然穿在身，他心依然是德国心，他的祖先早已把他的一切烙上德国印。”马琳眼前浮现一幅场景：老外穿着五四时期的学生装一脸肃穆地对自己说，马琳同志，感谢你的照顾，但我的国家还有很多人民生活在水深火热之中，我要回去为大德意志的繁荣昌盛而奋斗了，江湖再见！密云水库深千尺，不及马琳送我情！

沉浸在想象中的马琳拿起卷五花肉的生菜开始吃：“你咋不跟马龙许昕一起吃饭科子？”

“我可不跟他们吃，看他们在那举案齐眉呢，现在他俩吃番茄炒蛋的表情都像吃鱼翅，看多了该怀疑自己的味蕾跟他们构造不一样了。”张继科吃完了黄瓜，又从菜筐里拣出青椒。

店里没什么生意，三兄弟乐得清闲排排坐看电视，电影频道放的是《大话西游》。

演到“如果上天能够给我一个再来一次的机会”的时候，阿敏说“好无聊啊”，换到了其他频道，电视里传出了“我爸刚弄死他”的音乐声。

一边吃着菜筐里的菜竖着耳朵听的两个人不高兴了，尼玛你们既然放这段也不放完！就算要BE也不能坑了对不对！

张继科咽下一口青椒：“我会对他说三个字。”

马琳乐了：“你还非得替人家把戏演完啊？”

张继科也笑了，两个人你看我我看你，最后一拍桌子异口同声地道：“我爱你！”

只听得哐啷一声巨响，马琳张继科同时向门口看去，秦志戬一脸“卧槽三观已碎不能直视”地看着他们，地上掉了一根警棍。

“没吃呢老秦？一起啊。”

秦志戬捡起警棍道：“不不不，我不饿，你们吃吧。”说完把警棍拉长拄在地上当拐棍晃晃悠悠地走了。

“他咋了？”

“不知道。”

一分钟后，刘国梁孔令辉收到了同一条短信：“马琳的春天来了！”

第二天一上班刘国梁就针对参加职工乒乓球赛召开了动员会，会上满面春风，嘴角含笑，与会人员浑身发冷。

“这次比赛，是哇，我们的目标是包揽北京市单双打前三名！男团卫冕！现在我们所人员很充足，虽然大力被特警队调走去给金胖子当保镖了，但依然人才济济，是哇！年轻民警正好有六个人可以配三对双打，单打方面我们的参赛名额也是三个，这就不太好办。我决定先举办一次所内的选拔赛，暂定名‘直通北京大学体育馆’，大家还有什么问题？”

陈玘先举手：“我要跟皓子配双打。”

许昕也不甘示弱：“我跟马龙配。”

秦师傅在一边点点头：“龙昕还是昕龙，这是个问题。”

“马琳啊。”刘国梁微笑着望过来，马琳一哆嗦。

“你跟张继科配双打，有没有问题？”

马琳按了按太阳穴：“我服从组织安排，就是我最近状态一般，希望别耽误科子。”

孔令辉也微笑着：“张继科你有没有问题？”

“啊？我也服从组织安排。”

刘国梁和孔令辉相视一笑，心想咱俩当年也是这样含蓄而深沉。

“那么就这样定了！我已经联系好了中石油的乒乓球队，明天跟他们先进行一次热身赛，马琳你和张继科没配过双打，正好磨合一下，好好准备啊！注意身体！”刘国梁露出一本满足的表情：“散会！”

三十

北京中石油总部，庞街派出所的六名民警刚刚干净利落地赢下了六场单打比赛，双打比赛即将开始。

许昕把拍子放在屁股上来回擦，秦志戬皱了皱眉：“这一会儿打出的球能不臭吗？”

马龙代表庞街派出所去抽签，不一会儿回来笑呵呵地道：“马哥！继科儿！你们一会儿双打的对手是外国人，印度来的驻中方工程师，手下留情啊，给外国友人留点面子。”

“艾玛，我感觉我今天状态真不行，腿软、手脖子也僵。”马琳使劲压着腿。

陈玘“忽”地一下跳过来：“马哥马哥！老外！你最喜欢的老外！快点嗨起来吧！”

马琳苦笑了一下狠狠使劲，力用得太猛哎哟一声叫了出来：“艾玛我好像自己把筋抻着了！”

“陈玘别乱说啊。”刘国梁背着手进来：“谁说马琳最喜欢老外了？”又转头对张继科道：“不要往心里去，老外什么的都是浮云，知根知底还是自己家人，是哇。”

张继科似懂非懂地点点头，手里攥着水果机无意识地划来划去，屏幕上是一串拨出号码，每一个的结果都是“您所拨打的用户已关机。”

孔令辉推开休息室的门喊：“出来出来，上场了！”

马琳嘶啦嘶啦地喊着疼，一瘸一拐地往运动员出口走，张继科刚想把手机放进背包里却突然感到指尖一震，电话进来了，正是自己打了半天没打通的那个号码。一着急滑屏都滑不开了，手一抖又碰翻了桌子上的胶水，张继科气得青岛话都彪了出来：“总么回事啊！”

“马上比赛了，张继科你还玩手机，想不想打了？”刘国梁走过来语气严厉地道。

“刘所我接个电话马上出去……哎！周雨吗？”

忙音，那边已经挂了。

刘国梁拿过手机揣进兜里：“我给你拿着，有电话进来我帮你接。赶快上场，不好好打就跑回庞街！“

张继科耷拉着脑袋往外走，中石油的主持人喜气洋洋地介绍道：“让我们用热烈的掌声欢迎庞街派出所的参赛代表！王皓，陈玘！许昕，马龙！马琳，张继科！张继科！张继科？哎，少一个人呢？张继科呢？哎呀快来人，张继科掉到看台下面去了！”

“我没事没事。”张继科手脚并用地爬起来，镇定地向全场挥手致意。

对面的三对选手友好地过来握手，那队印度组合头上还包着头巾，十分引人注目。

“你们头上这玩意一会比赛还带着吗？”马琳问。

“yes,这样可以直接用来擦汗，很方便，understand？”

张继科低声道：“一股咖喱味儿。”

比赛即将开始，马琳张继科都在抖胳膊抻腿，只见那对印度人一个刷地把右腿放在了脖子上，一个直接坐在地上团成了一个环，柔韧度堪比面条。马琳吓了一跳：“艾玛你们这是干啥？”

“瑜伽呀。”

“打乒乓球呢，你们整啥瑜伽！”

“这是我们印度独有的技术，瑜伽乒乓！”

张继科又小声说：“马哥，我真怕打着打着他们的手会突然伸长，就像猴皮筋那样。”

“科子你不是街头霸王玩多了就是海贼王看多了。”

比赛开始，张继科发球。心不在焉地把球往天上一抛，挥拍居然什么也没打着，打在了空气上。

“哎？球呢？”张继科低头满地乱找：“我明明把球抛起来了啊！球哪儿去了？”

“球粘你手上了科子。”马琳指了指。

张继科伸手一看，球真的粘在左手心里。

“科子你手上这一摊亮晶晶的是啥？”

“马哥你想什么呢！这是我刚刚弄洒的胶水！”

比分0:1.

刘国梁的嘴角抽搐了一下。

马琳发球，顺利过网，来回打了几板，阿三一个回球擦网了。

比分0:2,。

轮到阿三哥发球，只见他们先是淡定地解下头巾擦了一把汗，又把头巾戴回脑袋上，发了一个标准的高抛球。

小白球划出一道优美的弧线，砸在球台上飞了出去。

张继科看看马琳：“马哥你怎么不接球？”

“应该轮到你接球吧继科？”

比分0:3。

……

0:9的时候刘国梁终于坐不住了，但友谊赛不设场外指导，只能坐在一边眼睛快要瞪出血来，心里想了无数个把这两个神游天外的丧尸抽筋扒皮的办法，孔令辉按住他青筋暴起的手：“国梁，他俩是不是吵架了。”

马龙许昕配合默契，漂亮地赢得比赛，紧紧拥抱将胸膛贴在一起。

王皓和陈玘也游刃有余，飞快地战胜对手，紧紧拥抱将肚子贴在一起。

两个印度选手激动地摆出各种超越人体极限的瑜伽姿势，张继科和马琳讪讪地笑着朝刘国梁这边走来，准备迎接暴风骤雨。

刘国梁阴沉着脸：“生活中的情绪，尤其是感情上的，不要带到比赛中来！”

马琳和张继科不约而同羞愧地低下了头。

“准备跑回庞街吧！”

三十一

中石油北京总部到庞街有将近二十公里，刘国梁真的狠心把两个苦逼孩子丢下了，马琳一瘸一拐带着张继科坐地铁，张继科一直在打电话。

“昂？你病了？病了就不开手机？撒谎吧，是不是我这个家长得教育教育你了。”

“昂？手机摔坏了？这么巧？你得的什么病啊？”

“昂？百日咳？周雨你真是撒谎都不会撒。”

“行了行了我知道了，反正你在八一医院对吧？明天我去找你，今天我要回所里接受批评教育，别关机啊。”

“你弟弟？”

“恩。”

“这样怎么能行哇？我们所只有六个年轻民警，你俩现在这个状态，怎么包揽双打前三名哇？难道要我和小辉亲自上场哇？”刘国梁怒发冲冠，满地转来转去。

“马琳！”

马琳好像刚睡醒似的：“啊？”

“你跟张继科怎么回事？”

“啊，我今天腿扭伤了，科子摔到看台下也受伤了，再加上我们都是右手，可能配合起来不是那么默契吧刘所。”

“放屁！我和小辉也都是右手！”

“我和科子和你们不一样啊梁哥，双剑合璧只有杨过小龙女练成了是哇。”

刘国梁恨铁不成钢地看着马琳：果然是要始乱终弃啊！不负责任！

“张继科，你怎么看？”

“我觉得我不是很适合双打，能不能只参加单打比赛啊刘所。”

“除了这个，你跟马琳的事你怎么看？”

“啊？我跟马哥有什么事啊？”

刘国梁无力地扶了扶额头。现在的年轻人啊。

以为你们相亲相爱，谁知只是for one night！

“嘿。”一屋子人乱哄哄的时候，突然有人喊了一声，瞬时全场安静下来。

一个挺高的人影站在门口，依然懒懒散散站没站相，穿着那件淘宝上买的“爆款！人手一件深色加厚休闲时尚保暖棉服”。

马琳站起身来，感到腰不酸了，背不疼了，拉伤的大腿也好了，就是稍微有点紧张。

“I’m back.”

你以为你是终结者啊！

马琳也不管老外比自己高得多，一个饿虎扑食抢上去把人使劲揉来揉去，一边揉一边问：“你咋回来了？你来干啥？”

“报警，哈哈。”老外说着蹩脚的中文。

“抱吧，让你抱。”马琳又把胳膊使劲收紧了些。

张继科在一边傻乐，秦志戬同情地看着他：“继科你可长点心吧。”

刘国梁眼睛一亮冲上去把黏在一起的两个人使劲掰开：“等会等会，你俩等会再抱！”

“干啥呀刘所！没听人说是来抱警的吗！有你这样的吗你将心比心地想一想！”

刘国梁抓住老外：“这老外是左手横板对不对？”

“对啊，上个月他不还在这打球吗。”

“正好。”刘国梁另一手又抓住马琳：“正好你跟张继科配不起来，明天我想办法给他搞个辅警的名额，你俩去参加双打比赛！”

“别闹了刘所，他是老外。”

“老外怎么了？蔡局特批！交给我了，你俩好好练，不管张继科了！”

马琳瞅着傻乐的老外：“还走吗？”

老外摇摇头。

第二天刘国梁就把一份红头文件拍在了桌上，马琳定睛一看：

“关于聘任蒂姆•波尔同志为我所辅警的请示”

上面龙飞凤舞地签了几个大字：已阅，可。蔡振华。

刘国梁又翻出一份合同：“没什么问题叫他把这合同签了。”

马琳：“看清楚了啊。卖身契啊这可是。”

老外笑着点点头，用左手在签名栏写上“Timo boll”，又一笔一划歪歪扭扭地在后面写了两个中国字：“波尔。”

“你这两笔字写的可真不咋地啊。”

张继科冒着被刘国梁活剐的危险请了一天假，早上起来往八一医院去。

医院门口蹲着个卖鲜花果篮的小女孩，看见张继科来了忙拉住他：“帅哥！看病人？买点鲜花水果吧！”

张继科扫了一眼花筐：“你也不懂行啊，哪有在医院门口卖菊花的。一朵也没卖出去吧？”

小姑娘嘟了嘟嘴：“你怎么知道。真奇怪了。”

张继科低头在花筐里翻了半天，除了白菊花只有一朵玫瑰，也是白色，估计是不小心混进去的。

“以后记得上点百合啊，康乃馨什么的，别上这么多菊花，卖不出去的。”张继科把玫瑰挑出来，递了一张毛爷爷给小姑娘。

“为什么不能卖菊花，我专注菊花二十年了。谢谢你啊帅哥，应该不用找了吧？”

张继科被逗乐了：“那下次你得多送我几朵，要玫瑰啊记得。”

周雨在403病房，推开门里面有大声咳嗽的老人，抱着小孩把尿的妈妈，打呼噜放屁的中年男子，周雨蜷在角落里的床上，把手机放在膝盖上玩切水果，瘦得肩膀的骨头都支棱出来，显得人小小的一个。

张继科过去摸了摸他的头：“家长看你来了。”

周雨关了游戏笑嘻嘻地抬起头：“哥你来的太不是时候了，你不吓我我就破纪录了！”

张继科看他头发长了不少，想来是没时间理发，便把刘海往上撩了一把，周雨忙赶着用手去捂。

“什么啊？松手，给我看看。”

周雨讪讪地松手，张继科仔仔细细地端详着他脑门上那块淤青。

“你是不是傻啊，周雨，你这胳膊还打着石膏呢，我能看不出来怎么回事吗？捂脑袋有什么用？”张继科把那朵玫瑰放在周雨手里：“祝你早日康复。这是谁打的？”

“没谁，自己摔的。”周雨左手拿起花闻了闻：“幸好我是左撇子，干什么还不耽误。哥你回来太好了，明天我就出院。”

“又撒谎。“张继科扳着周雨脑袋俯下身打量：“哥是警察，摔的打的看不出来？说是谁。”

“我也不知道啊哥。”

“不知道是谁！你打架可以，还打输了！打输了不要紧，还不知道是谁！你可太愁人了。因为什么啊？跟人抢女生了？”

“什么呀。我告诉你吧，因为打乒乓球。”

“出息！在哪儿？”

“我们学校外面那石头案子旁边。

“哪天？”

“前天上午。”

“几个人啊？“

“五六个吧，不过我没吃亏啊哥，我感觉我还是很英勇的，嘿嘿。”周雨乐。

“你？你还会跟人打架。”

“我不惹事，但我也不怕谁。”周雨摆弄着手里那朵花。

张继科没再问下去，两人瞎聊了一会，讲了讲培训见闻（输给阿三的事此处略去一万字）又一起吃了医院20块钱一份缺肉缺油的盒饭，眼看天就快黑了，张继科起身道：“我走了，明天没时间接你出院，你自己回家啊。”

“恩。”

“对了，你家怎么还贴张出租的白纸呢？”

“我自己住太大了，租出去一间啊。爸妈总忘记给我打生活费，我得自力更生啊。”

张继科“诶嘿嘿”地笑了：“多少钱一个月啊？”

“那得分谁租。你去我家找我了？”

“我去巡查有没有小孩唱歌扰民。真走了啊。”

“哦。再见哥！”

走出医院张继科拨了一个电话。

“喂？您好是刑事技术处尹处长吗？我是庞街派出所张继科。”

“有事拜托您，我想调一下前天上午8点到12点之间，以八一中学正门为中心，半径100米以内所有摄像头拍到的监控画面。”

三十二

从刑事技术处看了监控录像回来，张继科把所里的卷宗笔录翻了翻，挑打架斗殴寻衅滋事那部分的看，果然一会儿就看到了他要找的人。

六个小青年的案底摆在一起，神探继科•张陷入了沉思。

“什么啊，天一会？这是什么黑社会组织，跟天一阁有什么关系？和天翼手机又有什么千丝万缕的联系？估计就是几个小孩搞的，拿钢笔往胳膊上画纹身的那种，这次你们算是小鬼碰上阎王爷了。”

马龙在楼下喊：“继科儿！下来开会啦！”

“又开什么会啊？”张继科答应着往楼下走，刘国梁催着：“快点快点，咱们片儿里出大事了，这个人要是抓不住，咱们所一起扒了皮回乡下卖红薯。”

“什么事儿啊？”

“咱们片儿里出了变态色情狂了。”

“啊？什么时候做的案？”

“就昨天晚上。”

“有多少受害人啊？”

“一晚上二十多个吧。”

“卧槽！”陈玘一口AD钙奶喷了出来：“二十多个？丧心病狂！是可忍孰不可忍！皓子把我枪拿来，我去把他扫成喷壶！”

马琳默默地拿出面巾纸擦脸：“玘子，哥被你颜射了。”

刘国梁敲敲桌子：“严肃点！小秦，你介绍一下案情。”

秦师傅淡定地翻开笔记本：“近期，我所辖区内案件频发，受害者多为女性，严重危害了社会安定。据报案人反映，该嫌疑人一般在夜间出现，头戴面罩，身背巨型运动包，行动迅速，身手敏捷，取人内衣于无形……”

“师父你等会，内衣？”许昕瞪着眼睛。

“对啊，简单地来说，就是咱们辖区里出了内衣大盗了。”

“嗨！”张继科许昕陈玘马琳异口同声地喊了一声，意兴索然地瘫在椅子里。

“你们什么态度啊？很失望是哇？有你们这样当民警的吗？”

“那这个太简单了刘所。”张继科表示毫无压力：“咱们设下诱饵，等他上钩不就得了。”

“没那么容易。”孔令辉点开投影仪上的幻灯片：“这个人专挑独居女性下手，说明他对受害人的生活起居进行过观察，换句话来说，他要确定这里住的是女人才下手，最好他已经清楚的知道是谁了才下手。”

“那怎么办，咱们所没有女的。”

刘国梁看看左边又看看右边：“是啊，这怎么办呢？恩？考验你们的时候到了。”

许昕往后缩了缩：“你要干什么刘所。”

“你们推举出一个人来牺牲一下吧，只要穿女装在窗户旁边晃几天就行。”

马琳摇摇头：“我头发太少，不行。”

张继科摆摆手：“我皮肤太黑，不行。”

陈玘撇撇嘴：“我脖子太短，不行。”

“跟脖子又没关系！”

“那你去吧昕哥，不然让你家小龙人去？小龙人扮小龙女不难吧？”

“肃静肃静！”刘国梁生气地拍桌子：“一点牺牲自己服务人民的意识都没有！”

“那你让孔导来啊！”

刘国梁一脚踹过去，王励勤站起来安抚道：“别别别，刘所，不然你看我怎么样？反正我下周才去特警队出任务。”

陈玘又喷了马琳一脸AD钙奶，许昕噗嗤一声乐了：“大力哥，色情狂他只是变态，但是他并不瞎！”

马琳推了许昕一把：“别欺负你王哥老实啊！”

张继科起身道：“刘所，反正也讨论不出什么，我出去一下。咱们片儿里有个潜在的黑社会组织，我去调查一下。”

“黑社会组织？”刘国梁抱着胳膊：“庞街最大的黑社会组织就是咱们派出所。”

张继科拿那六张卷宗给他看：“呐，天一会，妄图挑战我们公安帮庞街堂刘老爷子的权威。”

刘国梁皱着眉头看了看，挥挥手道：“去吧去吧，找到人了带回来，批评教育为主，别动手啊。”

张继科得了令，嘴上答应着：“刘所你放心！”顺手把警棍别在腰上，喷雾往兜里一揣，撒腿往外跑去。

三十三

张继科脱下警服棉袄夹在腋下，向着八一中学的方向飞快地奔跑，途径“帅帅狗不理包子”时看见门口晾着一件大衣就顺手捞了过来，把自己的警服挂在上面喊道：“郝哥，衣服借我穿一下，一会儿给你送回来啊！”

秀秀气气的老板从一片包子的热气蒸腾中伸出头大喊：“哎哎哎，那衣服还没干呢！”张继科都一溜烟跑远了。

“我靠，这衣服真的没干！大冬天湿身可不是好事！”张继科抖抖索索地继续跑，经过“大长拉面”时看见门口晾着一条秋裤。

“大长！大长！你这秋裤借我一下！拿走了啊！”

长脸的小伙子拿着面盆急吼吼地跑出来：“张警官，你不进来把秋裤穿上再走吗？这么着急穿秋裤干什么去啊？你穿我的秋裤不长吗？”

张继科一边笑一边甩开警棍，把那凉凉沉沉的一根塞进秋裤的裤腿里去，再将另一条裤腿卷平整插到腰间。

“警校十诫第七条：如果和社会闲杂人等动手，千万注意隐藏身份。”

所以大长的秋裤作为临时被征用的保护色，算是废了。

八一中学门口稀稀拉拉没有几个人，星法克依然开张，张继科过去点了一杯星冰乐，掏出手机给老板看：“见过这几个人没有？”

老板一眼就认出是活跃在八一中学一带的游手好闲无所事事还以为自己特牛逼的那些社会小青年，往学校东北角指了指：“他们天天在那边的石头桌子打乒乓球。”

“谢谢你啊老板。”张继科顺手在桌子上拿了一根牙签叼在嘴里，手往兜里一插往那边走去。

几个染着黄毛二十来岁的小青年在石头桌子上你一板我一板打得起劲，嘴里不停地叫着哎哟卧槽你他妈怎么打球的麻痹的哈哈哈，张继科皱皱眉：“怎么才五个，少一个啊。”

啪的一声球被抽飞了，张继科一抬手接住球，五个小青年一起向他看过来。

“看什么看？把球给我们。”

张继科嘿嘿嘿地笑了，手上一攥，咯吱一声乒乓球碎成了渣渣。

“我要是不给呢？”

“操，你他妈欠揍是吧？”小青年们朝着张继科围过来，张继科呸地把牙签吐到一边，点着最近的一个人鼻子道：“谁他妈让你们在这打乒乓球的？问过我没有？”

“操，你他妈是谁啊？”

“我是谁？”张继科笑了，心想老子把人打断六根肋骨的时候，你们还流着鼻涕看火影，插着鸡毛掸子装九尾呢。

“张思坤。没听过的回去问问你们老大。”

“什么张死困，没听过！”

张继科一直耷拉着的眼皮突然全撑开了，飞起一脚踹在刚才说话那人的肚子上。

“是张思坤，思考的思，科学的科，啊不对乾坤的坤。”

五分钟后张继科坐在石头桌子上摆弄着球拍，小青年们在墙角面朝里耷拉着脑袋站成一排。

“你们混哪条道的啊？什么帮什么会什么堂？烧的几柱香？敬的什么神？你们老大是谁？”张继科从台子上跳下来，拿拍子拍拍最左边其中一个人的屁股。

“大哥，我们错了。”

“错哪儿了知道吗？”

“我们……我们不该在你的地盘打乒乓球。”

“哈哈。差不多吧，挺聪明的。”张继科又拍拍第二个人的屁股：“说啊，你们老大是谁。”

“我们老大是天一哥。”

“什么天一阁啊，天一阁在宁波呢。我老大还是黄鹤楼呢。”

“不是啊，就是天一哥。大哥我们什么也没干，我们只是打乒乓球而已啊！”

张继科又拍拍第三个人：“你们的组织一共多少人？有章程吗？有办公地点吗？在民政局注册了吗？固定资产多少？”

“没……没有。”

“没有？没有还学别人玩儿黑社会？小兔崽子，不上学不工作，就知道扰乱社会治安。”张继科一板狠狠抽在第四个人的屁股上。

“嗷！大哥，你都没问我问题，怎么上来就打我啊！”第四个人哀嚎。

“因为我只准备了四个问题。”张继科又拍拍第五个人：“以后还敢不敢来八一中学打乒乓球了？”

“不敢了大哥！再也不敢了。”

“很好。”张继科眯着眼睛笑坐回到石头桌子上：“滚吧。”

五个人如得了赦一般拔腿就跑，张继科突然又想起了什么，大喊一声：“回来！”

“还有什么事儿啊大哥？”

“前几天跟你们一起打乒乓球那人呢？你们应该是六个人吧。”

“啊那就是我们天一哥啊。”

张继科气笑了：“一共就六个人！还学人玩黑社会！一个会长，两个副会长，一个秘书长，一个党组书记，再加个风纪委员是吧！滚滚滚赶紧滚，该上学上学该干嘛干嘛，别让我再看见你们。”

打了胜仗的张思坤志得意满，初冬的风一吹才发现穿湿乎乎的大衣真TM冷，赶快缩着脖子又跑回星法克要了两杯热奶茶捧着往八一小区跑去。

八一小区15栋302亮着暖融融的灯光，虽然看不见人影，但张继科已经咧开嘴笑了起来。

“周雨，给我开门。”

听见门里传来扑通扑通稀里哗啦的声音张继科就急了，赶着喊你慢点你慢点！门哗地一下推开，周雨还穿着校服，右手打着石膏，一脸惊喜地喊：“哥！你怎么来了？”

张继科大咧咧地丢下高兴得忘了招呼客人的周雨，自己捡了一双拖鞋穿上：“你现在生活不能自理，作为家长不应该来护理你吗？”

三十四

周雨杵在门口，一只手捧着张继科刚给的星法克奶茶，看他哥里屋外屋的乱转。

“哥你看什么呢？”

张继科晃晃手中写着“此房出租”的白纸：“这房子我租了。纸没用了，我替你撕了。”

周雨乐了：“你也不问问多少钱一个月就租？”

“能多少钱啊？你看看这房屋老化的程度！”张继科指指头上：“看那水渍！”又指指脚下：“地脚线都开了！”再摸摸暖气：“一点都不热！这样的房子亏你能住下去，800块钱一个月顶多了，可以考虑再给你加200的零花钱。”

周雨鼓着腮帮子咕咚咕咚喝着奶茶，听张继科这么贬自己家不服气地道：“哪有，我家交通方便啊，生活配套设施齐全，还有可爱正太为邻，租3000一个月也租得出去。”

“3000都够连你一起租下来了。”张继科一直叉着腰大马金刀地站在那间空房的门口，突然回过头来说了这么一句，周雨顿时被奶茶呛住，巧克力色的液体喷出来流了一身。

“我靠你搞到胳膊上了，真服你了。”张继科拿毛巾帮周雨擦了擦，周雨皱眉道：“哥你轻点！”

“我怎么轻点啊，看你身上弄的。”

“疼啊！”

“脏死了，快脱衣服。”

“什么啊这么硬？”周雨指指张继科腰间碰到自己的凸起。

“啊，这个啊，拿出来给你看看。”张继科把警棍抽出来。

“喂喂喂？张继科你干嘛呢？什么硬啊，脱衣服啊？”一个熟悉的声音在裤兜里响起。

“啊我什么时候拨出去电话了？”张继科手忙脚乱地掏出手机：“喂喂，许昕，没事，我这出警呢，不小心给你打过去了。”

“不对吧科子，我都听见了，什么3000啊，轻点啊，疼啊，全听见了啊！”

“我靠你那么早就听见了不说话？等着偷听呢是吧？回去找你算账。”

周雨装作没听见，拿毛巾奋力擦拭着奶茶。

“你好几天没洗澡没换衣服了吧？”

“是啊，也没法换没法洗啊，我胳膊这样衣服都脱不下来。”

张继科点点头：“要换只能把一边袖子剪开。你校服都这样了，剪开了就别要了，再说多冷的天啊你还穿校服？羽绒服什么的有没有？这几天先披着点。你家剪刀呢？”

周雨一脸英勇就义的表情递过剪子：“哥，动手吧！”

“干嘛啊，剪衣服而已，你以为要刮骨疗毒吗？真为你治伤捉疾。”张继科一点点剪开校服右边的袖子，听到周雨的呼吸渐渐有点急促，身体也越挺越直，张继科觉得挺好笑。

“你紧张什么？”

“我怕你剪到我肉上。”

一番折腾之下终于安顿好了周雨，张继科满意地又环视了一圈儿道：“我还得回单位值班，明早回来，你家的钥匙给我一把。”

再乖巧的弟弟也有糊哥哥脸的时候，周雨仰着脸梗着脖子问:“我家的钥匙,凭什么给你啊？”

十七岁的少年不太明白这个黑脸哥哥到底想做什么，从他第一次在这里出现，每一件事情都透着那么点莫名其妙，包括帮他拿衣服，包括找他去开家长会，也包括他今天找上门来租房子，周雨知道自己是一千个愿意一万个愿意的，但这种没来由的愿意如果不能得到回应，就有点师出无名的尴尬。

“凭什么？你这房子不要出租吗？我租不行吗？”

“我的房子，我不租给你行不行啊。”

“臭小子。警察叔叔征用你的房子行不行？”张继科推了周雨脑袋一把，起身穿衣服：“我走了啊。还值班呢，明天早上你在家等我，别乱跑。”

周雨也站起来，看了张继科一会儿道：“哥，伸手。”

张继科笑着摊开掌心。

“我早上要睡懒觉，你自己开门啊。”周雨把钥匙放在张继科手里。

“家里没有多余的钥匙，你想着回来的时候再配一把。”

三十五

“解放区的天是晴朗的天呀解放区的人民好喜欢，从此不用看狗男男啊再也不担心瞎狗眼呀，呀呼一黑呀呼一呼嘿！”张继科唱着欢快的歌儿回到了派出所，袁师傅用看神经病一样的眼神看着他：“科子！哥给你做个精神状态评估吧！”

“我没事！袁哥！”张继科眉花眼笑地换了一首歌：“北京的金山上光芒照四方，张警官就是那金色的太阳，多么温暖多么辉煌把那苦逼的生活照亮！我们迈步走在，出去租房住的大路上！黑巴扎黑！”

“张警官什么事儿这么高兴？”今天的带班领导是孔令辉，也用看神经病一样的眼神看正跳着锅庄舞的张继科。

“是啊继科儿，有什么事儿说出来大家一起高兴高兴啊？”王皓也走出来。

张继科笑得满脸只见一口白牙，边扭边唱：“嘿巴扎黑呀巴扎黑！”原地转了一圈儿，从口袋里掏出一件白白长长软软的物事挂在了王皓脖子上：“皓哥，送你哈达！扎西德勒！”

王皓无奈地让他得瑟，低头看看挂在脖子上那一长条东西：“继科儿，这是啥啊，秋裤？”

“没错，美食街大长家的秋裤，送给你了皓哥！黑巴扎黑！”张继科狂笑着越过一脸震惊的袁师傅孔指导王警官，载歌载舞地进屋去了，留下一地碎裂的三观。

值班其实就是等着有人报警，再出警，报警器不响的时候实在很无聊。张继科一直拄着腮帮子诶嘿嘿地乐，围观群众表示实在没眼看下去。人逢喜事精神爽的张警官劝说其他人：“孔导皓哥袁师傅，你们先睡吧，我一人接警就行，需要人手我再叫你们起来。”

把别人打发走了张继科打开手机开始微信，周雨的ID是“week rain”,张继科一看更加欢喜，脸已经笑成了核桃。

“周雨？睡了没？”

“没呢，胳膊吊着不舒服，一会再睡。你们值班还能聊微信啊？”

“你没睡把我那屋给我收拾一下，我爱干净。”

“哥你真好意思，我现在是伤员。”

“谁让你跟人打架的，下次看见人多就跑，找我来，我替你揍他们。”

“你今天已经去了吧？”

“你怎么知道的呢。”

“我看见你手心有血。”

“小孩儿观察能力挺强，不过这血不是他们打的，是我耍帅的时候捏乒乓球自己扎的。”

聊了一会张继科渐渐平静下来，今天打了一架其实很累了，瞌睡虫也随之爬上来，眼皮开始打架。

“周雨快给我唱首歌提神。”

“我不唱，你说我唱的难听，说我扰民，还要拘留我。”

“就因为你唱的难听才让你来提神啊！要听好听的我不会自己唱啊！”

“不唱，除非你说我唱的好听。”

“周雨你得面对现实啊！”

……

“好听，周雨你唱歌太好听了，给我来一首吧。”

……

“周雨是庞街金嗓子，余音绕梁，三日不绝！如出谷黄莺！梁上画眉！参加CCTV青年歌手大赛能得一等奖！参加中国好声音，导师都哭着转过来跪下求你选他们。”

张继科趴在桌子上笑嘻嘻说着违心的话，周雨回过来：“人民警察不能说假话欺骗群众。”

“赶快唱，只要你小点声唱我不去抓你。”

手机静了两分钟没响，张继科快睡着的时候周雨终于传过来一首《爱很简单》。

忘了是怎么开始 也许就是对你 有一种感觉

忽然间发现自己 已深深爱上你 真的很简单

爱的地暗天黑都已无所谓 是是非非无法抉择 Woo～

没有后悔为爱日夜去跟随 那个疯狂的人是我 Wo o～

张继科本来还憋着笑听，到“wo”的时候终于破功，捶着桌子狂笑起来：“真他妈是太难听了！”

报警器突然尖锐地响起来，盖过了周雨南腔北调的歌声。张继科接起来：“喂喂？怎么？偷内衣的？位置？马上到。”

说是马上到，张继科边跑心里边嘀咕：“到了也没法辨认，往怀里一揣谁能看出谁是嫌疑人？”正想着呢，一个头顶内衣的人从身边跑过。

“卧槽你是有多急着求关注啊？”

“前面顶内衣的前面顶内衣的！停止逃跑，放下赃物，束手就擒！再跑我开枪了啊！”

“说你呢前面那个顶内衣的！举起手来！”

“泥煤啊这是你逼我的！”

张继科飞起一脚踹在前面那人腰眼上，跟着一个膝撞把嫌疑人压倒，边上手铐边说：“敢在老子地盘偷内衣！”接着从他脑袋上把赃物拉下来一看：“我靠不是吧，A杯的都偷啊！”

第二天庞街的大姑娘小媳妇们敲锣打鼓给派出所送来了一面“人民卫士”的锦旗，张继科早就欢乐地奔回宿舍打包了，剩下刘国梁孔令辉心情复杂地跟锦旗合了影。

三十六

转眼间张继科搬去周雨家住已经两个月，房租是洗衣服做饭家务全包。邻居的大妈常常问警官你为何每天在这里出没，张继科表示我租了这家的房子。

“哥，帮我洗牛仔裤！”

“哥，帮我拿书包！”

“哥，帮我盛饭！”

“哥，陪我打球！”

张继科坚持贯彻“我疼弟弟我自豪”的方针政策，唱响一曲忠诚的赞歌。

有时候张继科会带周雨去所里打球，被刘国梁发现是左手横板之后，周雨考警校然后分配到庞街派出所已经提上了议事日程。

周雨还加入了许昕发起的“用同一只手打球怎么可能在一起”协会，成员有王励勤阎森马琳波尔王皓陈玘许昕马龙张继科。当然，这个协会是瞒着刘国梁孔令辉偷偷成立的。

“哥你们所好奇怪。”

“哪儿奇怪？”

“都是基佬。老的搞基，小的搞基，中国人搞基，还有外国人搞基。”

“所以才叫你来啊。”张继科捏捏周雨下巴：“不然我天天看着他们搞基多糟心。”

动手动脚有，打情骂俏有，但也仅限于此，张继科觉得自己应该做点什么。

但是周雨还没成年。

“你们说说！我这恋爱还没谈上呢，先同居了！这顺序不对啊！”张继科在全所大会上控诉。

“谁不是先同居后恋爱的啊？”陈玘说。

“没错。”许昕说。

“我也是。”马琳说。

“全所都是，张继科你傻吧。”孔令辉说。

有时洗澡周雨也会敲敲门问哥用不用帮搓背，张继科总是无限正直地表示不用，洗好后光着膀子出来说你不就是想看我的纹身，给你看个够。

晚上躺下后张继科就后悔的想抽自己。

肉到嘴边不吃，是为傻逼也！

“我这是何苦啊！”

“哥我明天请假了，你有没有事？”

“请假？请假干啥。”

“明天我成年了，去你们所办身份证。”

张继科手一抖切到了炸弹，game over。

秦志戬一脸了然地给周雨办好了身份证，拍拍张继科说：“国梁和小辉刚住一起的时候才十二三岁。”

回家后张继科拿着周雨的身份证翻来覆去地看，最后点评道：“这张照片完全不能体现我弟弟的英俊。”

“看够了吧？还给我吧。”周雨伸手。

张继科拿身份证拍拍周雨脸：“有了这个，你可以肆无忌惮地去网吧，还可以去宾馆开房。我想想觉得不利于你的成长，还是我给你拿着吧。”

周雨笑了一声跳上沙发，跟横着的张继科脚对脚挤着半躺下，一边拿遥控器换台一边道：“我跟谁去宾馆开房，有人去我也没钱啊，哥你也不交房租。”

张继科看着周雨光着的两条腿在眼前晃来晃去，脑中只有一句话：箭在弦上不得不发。想到这撑着沙发坐起来，爬到周雨那边跟他脸对脸。

“哥攒了两个月的房租，今天一块交。”

“两个月呢，我得收滞纳金……”周雨依然聚精会神地换着台，张继科啪地把遥控器打到地上。

电视正好停在《新闻联播》。

“昂昂昂昂昂昂——昂昂昂！”

“观众朋友们晚上好。晚上好。”

“哥你干什么呀？”

“今天新闻节目的主要内容有：”

“干一件非常重要的事。”

“奋发进取，大干快上，掀起新一轮生产高潮。”

“哥我觉得这儿地方有点小。”

“克服困难，同艰苦的自然环境作斗争，发挥人的主观能动性。”

“周雨你翻过来呀。”

“新华社发表社论，换个角度看问题，将会有新发现。”

“有点疼。”

“不要回避发展带来的问题，更不要恐惧发展带来的阵痛。”

“额。恩~啊。”

“奏响了一曲动人的乐章！”

“哥。”

“恩？”

“你还没说你喜欢我。”

“围绕中心，服务重点工作。”

“哦。你不早知道了吗。周雨我喜欢你。”

“亲切地与群众交谈。”

“哥你……恩，轻点。”

“打铁还需自身硬。”

“哥，新闻联播演完了。”

“还有天气预报呢。”

“局部地区有小雨。”

“局部地区有暴雨。”

“局部地区有雪。”

“周雨你抖什么啊，咱这儿没有，别害怕。”

“哥，天气预报也演完了。”

张继科轻轻覆上身下少年润泽的嘴唇，呢喃道：“还有焦点访谈呢。”

“房租交够了吗？”张继科看看电视，已经开始演电视剧了。

周雨坐起来也看电视，演的片子叫《我的美丽人生》。

“这个女演员叫什么啊，我挺喜欢她的。”

“就这个演王小早的？马苏，我也挺喜欢她的。”

自觉把该做的事情都做了的张继科信心满满地接受了刘国梁“带你弟弟来派出所里过年”的邀请，周雨的爸妈果然很配合地打电话说过年不回北京了。

正当一所的人喜气洋洋地买肉买面买春联的时候，王皓带回了一个好消息：“我爸今年也来咱们所过年！”

“昂，那就来呗？”张继科表示欢迎。

刘国梁陷入了沉思。

番外•花城纪事

历经一番波折苦难的组队拆队，直通赛相爱相杀，庞街派出所在北京赛区正式开赛后以摧枯拉朽之势获得了单双打前三名和团体冠军。

领奖时所有人都问“啊怎么这派出所还有个老外”，刘国梁笑而不语，而波尔在北大乒乓球馆泡了一周，学会了不少诸如“卧槽”、“不是人”、“禁赛”、“不科学”之类的中国话。

很快就要代表北京参加全国比赛，张继科意识到自己将要跟三对狗男男同吃同住同寝同卧一星期后，做梦梦见了爱迪生，他一把抱住自己哭道：“儿啊，爹总算把你造出来了！”

愤怒的张继科把周雨冬天的羽绒服牛仔裤春天的校服夏天的T恤衬衫背心短裤都翻出来洗了一水，又仔仔细细谨而慎之地熨平一件件叠好，依依不舍地挥别了弟弟，踏上了南下的火车。

全国职工乒乓球比赛将在广州进行，花城广州。

许昕靠着火车脏得透不进阳光的窗户，心中充满了对这次远行的期待。虽然同居都好几个月了，但住宾馆、旅行总能让人联想到度蜜月之类美好的字眼。想到这，许昕充满诗意地吟道：“北风怒号下广州。”

马琳正跟波尔指着窗外破破烂烂的景物嘻嘻哈哈，听到许昕吟诗也接下去：“一起去打乒乓球。”

王皓坐在下铺边吃泡面边道：“隔壁有人喝啤酒。”

马龙抱着行李叹口气：“车厢乱成一锅粥。”

这次比赛的领队秦志戬先生面无表情地鼓了几下掌：“好诗，好诗。”

春运时节还没到，但北京到广州的火车上永远不缺少旅客，市公安局只肯报销硬卧车票，K开头的铁皮车厢里正有各种腐败新鲜的气息蒸腾开来。许昕抱怨：“至少也应该报销软卧吧，飞机我就不要求了。”

“你以为你是去打奥运会？世乒赛？我年轻时还坐过硬座呢。”秦志戬毫不留情地镇压。

硬卧车厢分为上中下铺，六张床在一个房间里两两相对，三对双打选手很快按身材年龄分好了床位，只参加单打比赛的张继科也接受了自己将和秦志戬脸对脸睡觉的现实。还没到晚饭时间，七名选手全部挤在马琳和波尔的两张下铺玩斗地主，波尔一骑绝尘，转瞬之间积了上千分，一边笑一边说：“不赢钱，so pity."

陈玘狠狠甩出一副炸弹：“咱们七个一定还能包揽所有名次。”

“必须的啊，好像每场咱们都得让几分吧，初赛的时候我碰到那老爷子都快八十了，打到最后我都想换左手让他了，艾玛。”

“有些选手用嘴叼着拍打就能赢。”

王皓看看左边又看看右边：“真自豪！咱们是多么光荣的一个集体呀，哈哈！”

“我认为咱们七个应该起个拉风一点的名字。”

“什么呀？七剑下广州？”

“七个葫芦娃吧。”张继科闷着头打出一对王。

许昕笑着在马龙耳边说了几句，马龙露出霁雪初晴一般灿烂的笑容，张继科知道这俩人一定没啥好事。

“许昕？又说我什么了？”

马龙手里抓着一大把牌，笑得抖掉了几张又赶紧捡回来：“别偷看我牌啊。继科儿，大蟒说你就是葫芦娃里的隐身娃，透明人，嘿嘿。”

许昕兴奋地指着他师父秦志戬：“我师父就是老爷爷，种葫芦的那个。”

秦志戬正看窗外看得入神，头也不回地道：“你是穿山甲。”

“秦指导！”马龙心情好得很，兴高采烈地道：“你说的不对，许昕明明是那只蛇精！”

到了晚上许昕躺在窄小的上铺翻来覆去睡不着，火车隆隆的噪声明明很响，他却总觉得听到了马龙轻轻的呼吸。

“马龙。”

“嗯？”

“我是蛇精，你是什么。”

“别闹，别人都睡觉呢。”

中铺的陈玘猛地踢开被子：“我没睡。”

王皓伸出头来：“我也没睡。”

下铺的两个人根本没躺下，并肩坐在窗前聊天，马琳指着窗外说这颗是牵牛星这颗是织女星，他俩一年才能碰着一回。挨着的这俩星星是马琳星和波尔星，永远在一起的。

隔壁的秦志戬起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你看看，都没睡，起来啊龙哥。”许昕伸脚过去踢马龙，马龙含含糊糊地道：“不要则样，我困了。”

本着不达目的誓不罢休的精神，许昕抓住了马龙床的护栏，两张床之间的距离不到一米，许昕纵身一跃，脑袋重重撞在车厢顶。许昕忍着剧痛和大吼的冲动坚持滚上了床，呜呜嗷嗷地把头埋在马龙脖子里：“疼！揉揉！”

马龙闭着眼睛在他头上呼噜来呼噜去：“嗯，马大夫专治跌打损伤，一揉就好，乖。”

王皓一脸担心地看着上铺：“可别把床压塌了啊！”

“皓子来我这边。”陈玘半躺着，做出一个泰坦尼克号上杰克邀请露丝跳舞的手势。

折腾到十二点多，马龙费尽力气把许昕赶回自己的床上，渐入梦乡。

“同志，就给我补一张卧铺吧，我年纪大了，在硬座挤着吃不消啊！”

“卧铺真的都卖没了。实在不行，你在硬卧找地方坐会吧，我们也没办法。”

许昕揉着眼睛伸头看谁在扰人清梦，只见正对着他们铺位的窗户旁有个身形佝偻的老人正扯着乘务员袖子央求：“给我补一张卧铺吧。”

“大爷，不是我不给你补，真的没卧铺了。”

“大爷，你上这儿睡吧。”许昕在他们头顶喊了一句，轻手轻脚地又爬到了马龙床上。

“这多不好意思啊，小伙子？”

许昕没抬头，只伸出手来晃了晃：“甭客气，我是警察。”

这一夜许昕睡的很香，早上是被马龙推醒的。

马龙嗯嗯啊啊地说要上厕所，从床上爬下来才发现大家都起来了。

“秦指导，怎么不叫我啊，大家饿了吗？我去拿泡面。”马龙揉着眼睛去翻行李，张继科过来搂住他脖子：“龙，你红了。”

就在此时火车向广州隆隆行进的时候，西西TV频道《朝闻天下》节目正在播着这样一条消息：《尊老重老树典范警察出差好事多》记者今天清晨获悉，在北京开往广州的KXXXX次列车上，发生了感人的一幕：两位出差的年轻干警为了给补不到卧铺票的老人腾出休息的床位，竟然两人挤在一张床上入眠，要知道他们都是年轻气盛，身强力壮的小伙子，挤在硬卧上铺那样狭小的空间，有多么不舒服可想而知。看，由于卧铺空间太小，他们只能叠起来睡，但他们没有一句怨言，甚至露出了幸福的微笑。

这条新闻还配上了露骨销魂的画面，先是交叠在一起的两只脚，镜头慢慢上摇，最终定格在了两张青翠欲滴，正闭着眼睛鸳鸳交颈呼呼大睡的脸上。

所以说记者你的节操呢？居然连老大爷的镜头都没有。

番外•花城纪事（二）

广州体育馆。锣鼓喧天，人头攒动。一个个服装整齐，口号统一的方阵你方唱罢我登场地给本单位加着油，打着诸如“中石油，必赢球”、“南京军区乒乓队，谁要碰上都得废”，“广州国税最牛逼，主场作战争第一”这样的横幅，每一方阵或着各色文化衫，或着军装、税务装，在专人的指挥下高喊口号，剑拔弩张，庞街派出所这样一个小小的科级基层单位在其中显得是那么的寒酸。

“昂，秦哥，咱们有加油方阵吗？”

秦志戬露出一个“图样图森破”的笑容，拍了拍张继科的腰。

马龙在一旁热着身：“我不会受影响的，从小参加武术比赛都是一个人去。”

“别想得那么悲观，咱们所不用带方阵，到哪都是主场！”王皓回头一笑：“玘子，上！”陈玘乐颠颠地跟过来，两人并肩向一张空着的球台走去。

离球台还有大概五米的时候王皓停住了，陈玘走到另一边也是退到远台差不多的位置才停下，不少观众已经好奇地往这边打量。

陈玘冲王皓点点头，从裤兜里掏出球高高抛起，小白球划出漂亮的弧线飞到对台，又弹起来恰好飞到王皓站的地方。王皓跃起来一板抽过去，小球稳准狠地砸在球桌上，陈玘轻轻一接，球又喂到方便王皓杀球的位置。如此这般一个杀球一个接球，你来我往二十多次没一次失手，场馆里开始有嗷嗷喊好的，两人相视一笑又开始对抽，鼓掌声便也从稀稀拉拉到噼噼啪啪，再到轰轰隆隆。

“对，咱们到哪儿都是主场。”马琳拉着波尔也找了个球台开始打调情球，眼尖的女观众喊：“哎？怎么还有个老外。”波尔在接球的空隙朝看台上飞了个吻，在马琳的白眼中，女观众的狼血开始熊熊燃烧起来。

三个参加单打的选手怎么能落后于人，张继科指指球台：“我一人对你们俩，去。”

“师兄，咱俩干哭他！”

三剑客魅惑狂狷的抽球表演掀起了新一轮掌声，但真正的高潮是从张继科脱衣服开始的。

“热！”张继科脱掉上衣把玉佩甩在背后，汗珠在脊背上肆意流淌，体育馆的灯光下现出一层金色，那对翅膀仿佛振翅欲飞，跟着张继科的动作起起落落，煞是扎眼。

“看那个黑的，他有纹身！”

“来吧龙哥。”许昕一把扯掉上衣，马龙笑着说不要则样不要则样，最后还是露出了一身的好白肉。

体育馆内血流成河。

“哎，他们的领队也挺帅的啊。”

秦志戬听见后抱着胳膊转向观众席，眼睛在人群中扫了一圈，最后定格在一个最紧张的姑娘脸上。

“谢谢。你也很漂亮。”

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”

半个小时后正式比赛开始，在全场的加油助威声中，庞街派出所再次包揽了单双打前三名。

观众们是这样喊的：“庞基派出所加油！庞基派出所老狠啦！”

奖金一共两万块钱，许昕表示实在是太少了，马琳说不错了，以前还有发豆油发手纸发方便面的时候呢。

比赛结束后有一天的自由活动时间，秦志戬给每人发了三千块钱。

“奖金作为你们的活动资金。张继科你不介意可以跟我一起逛。八点之前回宾馆。”

跟秦志戬一起坐在滨海乐园的摩天轮上，张继科看着四周景物，拿出手机拍照。

“祝你下一次你可以跟你弟弟坐在这里。”秦志戬突然说，自己也拿出手机：“给我也拍一张。”

晚上八点回到宾馆，奖金已经花得差不多了，波尔到了中国最大的批发市场激动的浑身颤抖，马琳无奈地跟着当搬运工。陈玘和王皓买了从里到外三套情侣装，两人在黄埔军校旧址前站得笔直拍了好多照片。许昕和马龙坐客车跑到了深圳世界之窗，带回来全套的奥特曼模型和金光闪闪的专业录音麦克。

张继科的奖金没花出去，看着满载而归的大家，他表示：“等回北京我请全所吃饭。”

熊孩子们大概没发现，3000×7=21000，秦志戬还自己贴了1000块钱给他们发奖金。

秦领队脖子上挂着一堆奖牌，轰他们赶紧去睡觉，明早还要坐火车。

“有什么好兴奋的啊，咱们所拿冠军就跟吃饭一样简单。”

第二天秦指导醒来时发现枕头下塞满了人民币，数了一数，一共七千。

番外·花城纪事 END

三十七

“总而言之统而言之，你就来我们派出所过年。”张继科挥汗如雨地在家里做着大扫除，周雨在试穿他哥给他买的一堆高领毛衣。

“哥啊，领子太高，有点扎下巴。”

张继科怜爱地摸摸周雨：“习惯就好了。”

“咱们得带点年货吧，不能空手啊。”

“年货就不必了，你以为他们那么好心？每年三十打仗的抢劫的非法燃放烟花爆竹的是最多的，派出所过年不消停，叫你来是让你帮忙看家。对了有件事要告诉你，你们学校王校长也要来我们所过年。”

“啊？王校长？”周雨往后缩了缩：“他来干什么。”

“你记得我们所王皓啊？直板横打的那个。”

“记得啊，很和气，很帅的那个王哥。”

“他是你们王校长儿子。”

“不可能，王校长居然有这么和蔼可亲的儿子！”

“但是看眉眼挺像的，你就接受要跟校长一起过年的现实吧，我比你惨多了，还得继续装退伍军人张思坤，刚刚分配到派出所工作的，你可别说漏了啊。”

二十三，糖瓜儿粘； 二十四，扫尘土；二十五，磨豆腐二十六，炖炖肉；二十七，杀年鸡；二十八，把面发；二十九，蒸馒头。新的一年脚步悄悄临近，大年三十这一天，周雨睁开眼睛时张继科已经在屋里爬高上低地四处贴福字了。

“哥你爬那么高干什么？”

“没看见这是‘抬头见喜’吗，得贴在抬头才能看见的地方。”

张继科站在凳子上一头汗地把那张红红的纸尽量往高举，周雨揉着眼睛走过来，一把抱住了他的腿。

周雨的温度贴在下半身，张继科感觉自己整个人都不好了。

“撒手啊周雨，我保持不了平衡了。”

周雨依然牢牢抱着，仰头看他哥：“我现在就是抬头见喜。”

张继科低头看看自己：“我也抬头见喜了。小孩真能闹。”

福字都贴完了之后还剩一张“肥猪满圈”，卖春联的送的，被张继科贴在了周雨床头。

“这是寄希望于你新年可以吃胖一点，昂？”

周雨捏捏自己细瘦的小胳膊：“总有一天我会跟你一样浑身肌肉的，哥。”

蛇年是许昕的本命年，马龙早预备下了全套的红内裤红腰带红秋衣秋裤红毛衣，笑眯眯地看许昕穿戴上了，抚着胸口唱了一句：“你就像那冬天里的一把火。”许昕马上就地跳了一段霹雳舞，最后一个动作纵身跃起把马龙扑倒，马龙笑着说：“不要则样，你这赤练蛇！”

外面传来噼噼啪啪的鞭炮声，小小旧旧的民警宿舍有满满的喜庆和幸福洋溢开来，许昕笑着问：“师兄，你有什么新年愿望？”

马龙想了半天说：“不知道。”

“这有什么不知道的，世界和平啊，飞来横财啊，很简单的。”

“我不敢轻易许愿啊，怕许了这个就冷落了那个，所以不许了。”

“你有很多愿望吗？”许昕摸摸马龙的脸。

“我啊，我有一个期待的未来，它里面包括太多东西，我不敢许这么大的愿啊。”

许昕撇撇嘴：“许愿还有什么不敢的啊。”

马龙笑着推开他坐起来，递过一件警服外套：“走了上班了，今天报警的肯定多。”

“春节啊，是中华民族的传统节日，你第一次在中国过年，一回生二回熟，过年啊得吃饺子，艾玛这饺子吧还是韭菜虾仁的好吃，不过波尔你平时总吃饺子，这一条对你没什么意义……”马琳正在激情洋溢地做题为《中国传统节日春节民俗考》的演说，波尔哈哈哈笑着伸手道：“I know ，I know ，过年，压岁钱，give me。”

“哪有钱给你包红包，自从养了你我从工资到体能都入不敷出。快叫你那有钱的弟弟汇点欧元过来，我好买汇仁肾宝吃！”

“咱俩从小就在一块过年。”

“从小就在外边上学啊，过年也回不了家，只能咱俩做个伴。对了玘子，你记不记得有一年警校联欢会，我还唱了《一封家书》呢？”

“记得啊。咱俩现在在北京挺好的，爸妈应该不会太牵挂啦，明年过年要是有假期，真应该一起回江苏老家看看。”

王皓乐了：“凭什么不是回长春看看啊？”

陈玘做出冥思苦想的表情，最后问：“要不一家一年行不行？”

“你想的美啊，咱们哪有那么多假期。”

袁师傅正在用铁砂掌奋力地和着饺子馅，快退休的吴爸爸今天也回来了，王皓和马琳都劝他跟家人好好过个年，吴师傅说：“庞街派出所也是我的家啊。”

“国梁有没有红纸给我两张。”秦志戬在所长办公室门外喊。

“你干什么啊小秦？”

“给我两个徒弟包红包。”

孔令辉和刘国梁都对过年本身没多大兴趣，今天穿的依然是灰扑扑的一身。

“今天涛哥来，是不是应该穿得隆重一些？”

“隆重怎么穿。”

“办公室有那年做的唐装。”

“快十年了，扣子肯定扣不上了，别折腾了。”

“小辉哇，这是我们在一起过的第十五个春节了。”

“才十五个吗？哦，有几年咱们各自回家过年了。”

陆陆续续地，马琳波尔来了，张继科周雨来了，许昕马龙来了，王皓陈玘也来了，身上的衣服并不新，但脸上都满满写着辞旧迎新的喜气，见了面互道一声‘过年好’，吴爸爸看着孩子们，微笑着连连点头。

派出所门口的春联已经贴好了，写的是：一家和睦一家乐 四季平安四季春。横批：人民卫士。

做饭的、和面的、擦桌子的都忙碌起来，几个大老爷们笨手笨脚，包出的饺子三扁四不圆，波尔看了大笑道“so terrible”，挽起袖子动作熟练地捏出一个个漂亮饱满的饺子，震惊了全场。周雨忐忑地抓着衣角问刘国梁：“刘所，我们校长什么时候来？”

刘国梁笑着摸摸他的头：“怕什么，都是一家人。

这是2013年的春节，合家团圆，如此美好。

三十八

出人意料，王校长今天没有玩cos，他像任何一个普通的父亲那样拉着儿子手看了又看，心满意足地跟每一个人打招呼，祝大家新年快乐，祝周雨学习进步。

但是他看见张继科的时候还是眼前一亮，猛地一掌拍过来：“思坤小友！竟有如此巧法啊哈哈哈哈！”

“是啊，咱俩太有缘了王校长，诶嘿嘿嘿。”

中午饭还没吃，110报警器开始疯狂地响了又响，民警们像走马灯似的你出警了我又出警，刘国梁笑着问周雨：“还想当警察吗？”周雨抿着嘴极其郑重地点头，王涛给予他赞许的微笑。

“你好庞街派出所。什么？艾玛，马上到。”马琳挂上报警器道：“美食街有人违规燃放烟花爆竹，据目击群众称，此烟花爆竹有一人多高，万一引发火灾可要血命了。”

马龙和许昕放里正在切的卤菜拍拍手往外跑去，许昕回头问：“用不用拿个灭火器啊？”

“拿灭火器有什么用，他要是真放成功了，咱们都成燃料了。”

“师兄，要是爆炸了，你可快点跑啊。”

马龙哈出一口白气：“这可真是冬天里的一把火了。”

远远就看见美食街那边高高冒出一个尖来，花花绿绿果然是个炮仗，许昕咬牙切齿地道：“这已经不是违规燃放烟花爆竹的范畴了！这是恐怖分子的活动！看我突突了他！”

大炮仗周围已经站了很多了解真相的群众，大长看见两位警官还高喊一句：“马警官许警官过年好啊！”

马龙打量着那个巨大的炮仗：“报警的只说炮仗一人多高，想到居然是以姚明为参照物的。这炮仗都快跟二楼一样高了。”

许昕拿警棍敲了炮仗一下：“这是谁家的？啊，谁家弄了这么大的炮仗？这不是炮仗了，这是军火！赶快老实交代！”

“警官，不能敲啊思密达，你敲的话会把它敲爆炸的啊思密达！”韩国料理家的三兄弟跑出来拉住许昕，前轱辘不转后轱辘转思密达说个不停，马龙拿出扩音器喊：“各位居民各位居民，嗯，现在，美食街有易燃易爆品，嗯，很危险，请大家赶快撤离赶快撤离！”

许昕抓住阿敏的脖领子：“这是你们仨干的啊！你们要干什么！你们是韩国恐怖分子，我逮捕你们！”

“别这样啊思密达。”朱师傅拉住许昕：“我们第一次在中国过年思密达，想放个大点的烟花，邻居们都能看见思密达，这是从老家定做的，可是没想到居然这么大啊思密达！”

“不可能，你们韩国哪有这么实惠的东西！恐怖分子，一定是恐怖分子！”

马龙端详着那个两米多高的炮仗，上面还写了四个字：“神舟九号。”

“我们真的不是恐怖分子啊思密达！”

“我把你们跟炮一□□了啊！”

“我们只是想跟中国人一起过年啊思密达。”

马龙同情地看着三兄弟：“可是你们不知道中国是不能随便燃放烟花爆竹的吗，这样很危险，这个炮仗我们只能没收了。”

“不要啊思密达！”

“哪有地方放这个载人航天飞船啊。”秦师傅震惊地看着两个徒弟拉回来的炮仗。“许昕你是打算坐这个回母星吗？”

“我好饿。师父你能不能不说风凉话。”

坐下刚吃一个饺子，报警器又响了。张继科跑过去接起来：“喂你好庞街派出所。好的。位置。马上到。”

“怎么了哥？”周雨叼着饺子。

“八一小区附近有人寻衅滋事，我去看一看，周雨你慢慢吃，不用等我。”张继科飞快地穿上防刺服，把警棍插在腰间理了理，问周雨：“帅吗？”

“帅。哥你快点回来啊，刘所说一会儿咱们要拍全家福呢。”

庞街虽然破旧也被春联和福字的殷红装点得喜气洋洋，张继科心里骂着，谁他妈大过年的寻衅滋事，老子就他妈让他灭亡！途安刚拐过胡同，就听见噼噼啪啪的声音像打枪一样，张继科心里一惊道难道他妈的土匪下山抢钱抢粮抢女人来了？开过去才发现是六七个小青年在拿石子打八一小区的窗户，玻璃碎了一地，滋事者还嘻嘻哈哈笑个不停，看行为举止应该是喝酒了。小区前面本来有块LED电子屏，现在也被砸坏了，本来摆着水果摊的地方掉着几个苹果，应该是被这些人吓走了。

张继科看15栋302的玻璃也碎了，不免心中有气，下了车刷地甩开警棍喊道：“麻了隔壁的，警察！都别动！蹲下！抱头！”

那几个人一齐回头看过来，都颇为眼熟，有的叫了出来：“张……张思坤！”

张继科乐了，心想我这艺名算叫开了，走过去一看是前几天在八一中学门口打乒乓球的小流氓。

“昂，是你们啊？认识我还不赶紧蹲下，上次揍的轻？”

“天一哥，就是他打我们！”

“还天一阁，那老子就是滕王阁，老子还是岳阳楼呢……”张继科把警棍搭在肩膀上朝那些人走过去，在中间那个人眼前站定：“你就是他们老大啊？”

那个人倒看不出有什么情绪，盯着张继科上看看下看看，最后一拍大腿：“卧槽！你不是警校的张继科吗！”

“啊？”张继科努力地在脑海中搜索眼前的脸，也是一拍大腿： 

“操我说什么天一哥这么耳熟，是你啊！你他妈也不学好啊！”

三十九

江天一。男。山东人士。张继科的发小。两人穿开裆裤的时候就认识，一起上小学，又一起进了少年警校。毕业时张继科选择继续念书，江天一被分配到了珠海海关，最初有联系，近几年就音信全无了。

张继科有点忧桑地看着眼前男子，心想剧情不该是这样的。我的发小就算要黑化也是黑化成短笛大魔王，不可能黑化成街头小混混啊！

“科子！我知道你在北京当警察，没想到能在这碰上啊哈哈哈……”

“昂，是啊，总么那么巧啊。”

“恩，谁硕不是呢哈哈！”江天一激动之下山东话跑了出来，张继科微笑看着发小，心头闪过诸如竹马竹马，他乡遇故知，老乡见老乡之类温情脉脉的词汇。

“课紫，你咋不硕话呀？”

“昂，硕啥。”

“课紫，是我，江天一啊。”

“是啊。山东警校的江天一啊。”

“是啊，就是我啊！课紫！”江天一张开双臂：“就是我啊！”

“就是你啊！就是你打我弟弟啊！”张继科一脚踹过去：“麻痹的我说哪的黑社会还爱打乒乓球，原来是你小子！”

“卧槽，有你这样的吗张继科！你大爷的！”

“老大，我们……”

“滚滚滚，都滚，没你们事儿了！”

张继科伸手拦住要跑的几个小青年：“砸了就想走？我还在这呢。”

江天一狠狠地把张继科胳膊按下去：“大不了你带我回派出所，反正我都进去过一次了。”

两个人蹲在大道边，一个抽烟一个闭目养神。

“课紫，我有事要跟你说啊。”

“有屁快放，放完我回所里吃饭。”

“课紫，你记不记得以前咱俩小的时候……”

“你能不能说普通话啊？”

“课紫，记得当时年纪小，你爱谈天我爱笑……”

“不记得了。”张继科睁开眼睛嫌弃地看了一眼身边的人：“怎么搞成这样我不问了，案底是一定有的，大过年的老子不抓你，学学好吧。”

“课紫！你记不记得小时候，我特别爱看《科幻世界》啊？”

“不记得，你不是爱看《北京热》吗。”

“课紫啊！”江天一把张继科拖起来，左右摇晃：“我最近一直想找警察，但我去找警察，不是鸡给黄鼠狼拜年吗？太好了，今天我碰着你了，我要报警啊课紫！”

“你报个屁。”张继科整整衣服挣脱开拉着自己的人，转身往警车上走：“什么时候不当流氓地痞了什么时候再报吧。”

“哎课紫！课紫！这事情很重要哇关系到地球和平啊你听我讲啊！课紫！”

张继科开着小途安，绝尘而去。

已经是下午两点多，早过了午饭时间。王励勤带着阎书记也回来了，几个人在院子里说说笑笑。周雨陪着王涛坐了一会儿，盯着桌子上留的那盘饺子出神。

刘国梁在院子里踱来踱去：“怎么还不回来，再晚点天黑了，不好拍全家福了。”

辖区里只有一家照相馆，是陈玘的小学同学开的，老板、摄影、后期制作都只有一个人。单老板此时正挂着照相机跟陈玘王皓说说笑笑，给他们看前一段拍的婚纱照。

“艾玛，这新娘子长得老磕碜了！”马琳也凑过来看。

“是是是，都没马警官的洋媳妇好看。”老板笑着把照片往前翻：“给你们看点牛逼的，我前几天拍到的。”

“这是什么呀？”

单老板指着照相机监视器：“UFO，我前几天拍到的，牛逼吗？”

照片上是一片灰蒙蒙的天，左上角有个圆咕隆咚的东西，透出青绿色诡异的光。

“屁UFO，萤火虫吧？”

“你家冬天有萤火虫啊，还这么大？”

“小姑娘放的孔明灯吧，谁家UFO能被你这个乡村摄影师拍到。”陈玘表示不屑。

“乡村摄影师，专拍你们这些乡下警察。”单明杰把照相机关上：“把座位排一排吧，往年咱们照全家福没有这么多人，估计要重新排座呢。”

“小单你每年都来给咱们拍全家福吧？”

“是呗。眼看着刘所和孔导从七寸照片变成十六寸的，每一年都有新变化啊。”

途安警车停在了派出所门口，张继科连跑带颠地下来直喊饿死我了饿死我了，许昕往他嘴里塞了一块芝士蛋糕：“快吃，波尔烤的蛋糕，就剩这么一块了，周雨特意给你留的！”

“先垫吧垫吧，把全家福拍了让小袁给你下饺子。”刘国梁指挥。

周雨端着饺子出来往张继科嘴里塞了两个：“哥，你说饺子有黄瓜馅儿的吗？先吃这个，一会给你做新的。”

刘国梁一脸嫌弃：“行了行了，张继科一顿不吃饿不死！王皓去叫你爸和周雨，马琳去叫你师父，许昕马龙叫小秦小袁去，本所长亲自去叫小辉，赶快照相。小单你准备啊！”

十几个人的照片并不难拍，刘国梁带着师父们坐在前排，孩子们整整齐齐地站在他们背后，把身体挺得笔直。冬天的阳光暖意融融，照在白雪上形成一块绝佳的反光板，映照着一件件臃肿的警服大衣和羽绒服。

“哎，很好，大家再紧凑一些啊！张警官的眼睛睁开！睁开！好的，陈玘把脖子用力往外伸！再伸出来点！好的！王皓收一收肚子！大力太高了，稍微蹲下点！好的！孔导笑一笑！哎好的！刘所您的头！您的头这样，您看我！往左点！再来点！刘所动脖子就可以了，身体不用动！哎好了就这样吧！大家别动啊！我照了！”

“茄——子！”

咔嚓一声，崭新的2013年在镜头里定格。

就这样走下去，一年一年。

四十

年关一过，时间便呼啦啦地向前飞走，四九河开，五九燕来，细柳抽芽，春回大地。

警官们脱下了笨重的大衣换上笔挺精神的制式警服，一对对老不羞小不羞互相整理衣领，每个人都在心里呼喊着“卧槽我对象怎么这么帅？”

当然，也有不满足于仅仅在心里呼喊的。

“师兄啊。”

“嗯？”

“你就是那倾国倾城的貌啊！”

“大蟒啊，你就是那没心没肺的傻啊。”

“靠，马龙你太没良心，我夸你，你居然说我傻！”

秦志戬伸着懒腰从他们身旁走过：“马龙从来不说假话。”

从市局来了两个任命令，刘国梁和孔令辉都要提任处长。俩人谁也没告诉谁，各自揣着任命令去找了蔡局，表示“弟子才疏学浅难堪大用，请师父另请高明”，蔡振华无语地表示市局你们的办公室都安排好了，还是在一起的。两个人的回答又是一样：“放不下所里的老少，辖区的居民。”蔡局也就不再说什么。

日子四平八稳地过下去，派出所琐碎繁杂的工作永远没有尽头，周雨备战高考，乒乓球也很少打了，张继科没事就翻《考生家长须知100条》和《如何帮助您的孩子减压》，以及《补脑饮食大全》，遭到了一致强力鄙视。庞街派出所一副安定祥和，夫唱夫随，成双成对，举案齐眉的美好景象，街道办甚至还来送了一面“五好家庭”的锦旗，大力说家庭是以婚姻关系为基础的，施主任你送错了，锦旗早被许昕接过来挂在墙上，一群人也就抬着头心花怒放地欣赏。

这一天派出所三剑客又百无聊赖地开着途安巡街，报警的一个都没有，连搭讪闲聊的街坊邻居都没有。

“这不对。”张继科狐疑地道：“都出来一天了，打架的，赌博的，扰民的，吃饭不给钱的居然一个都没有，这可是庞街！”

“你可盼点好吧，没报警的还不好么。”

“我也觉得不对。”马龙指指路边的四川火锅店：“今天商铺都没开张，我去看看。”

淑贞四川火锅门窗紧锁，马龙一边拍一边喊邱哥邱哥，邱贻可倒从二楼推开了窗户：“小马警官？找我？你现在查不着我防火，也查不着我违规占道了，我这店要关门了。”

许昕和张继科都从车上下来：“关门？为什么啊？”

“庞街要拆迁了，你们不知道吗？”邱贻可站在二楼以指点江山的姿势指着一家又一家门面：“都要拆啦，郝帅的狗不理包子，大长拉面，韩国料理，超越旅社，正正宾馆，明杰照相馆，一个不留，全都拆，我补偿合同都签完了。”

“干了这么多年你说关门就关门啊？以后我们去哪吃火锅啊邱哥！”许昕仰着头喊。

“我不关门你们也吃不上了，方圆十里都要拆迁，你们也要搬走。拆迁款够我回四川老家过下半辈子了，有心的话来成都找我，火锅管够不要钱。”

三个小警察你看看我我看看你。

“那咱们怎么办呢？”马龙问。

“按惯例，辖区没了，派出所民警会被分配到各个缺人的单位，原来的派出所也不再有了。”张继科一边搂住许昕一边搂住马龙：“到哪里咱们都是兄弟，昂？”

许昕甩开他的胳膊：“滚蛋，谁跟你是兄弟。”

张继科这次没有回嘴。

正当一片狗血气息渐渐弥散开来时，一声嚎叫划破了尴尬的宁静。

“久命啊，杀人啦！”

美食街的另一头，有个人正以极快地速度飞奔而来，看身材是个胖子，但看动作是个灵活的胖子。在他后面是两个追得气喘吁吁的瘦子。

马上从沉痛情绪中跳出来的三个人几步抢上前去，一个拉住胖子，另两个拦住瘦子：“呔！警察！光天化日朗朗乾坤，居然擅自行凶！还有没有王法了！”

那个灵活的胖子马上挂在张继科脖子上：“敬察！中国的敬察是最好的了，快救救我，他们要杀我！”

张继科费力地托着那人的肚子把他放下：“大叔，放心，我们会保护你的……许昕马龙这大叔是个老外哎！”

“是的，我是老外，但我是中国人民的好朋友哇，你们要救救我。”外国大叔闪到张继科身后指着那两个人：“他们是坏人。”

“听见没？这大叔说你们是坏人！”马龙横眉冷对。

那两个瘦子气得跺脚：“我们是坏人？这个老外欠我们钱不还！”

“欠你们钱不还也不能打人啊！吃了几屉包子几碗面啊？”许昕沿用马琳的经验。

“不是包子不是面！钱！人民币！Money!"

外国大叔从张继科身后探出头来：“他们是坏人！他们聚众赌博，我是被骗的！哦，中国敬察一定要救救我”

“这么说大叔你欠的是赌债？”张继科看看马龙：“高材生，这种情况咱们警察管吗？”

“没学过啊。”

“赌债还不上，就砍手砍脚吧，电影里都这么演的。”许昕表情严肃。

“噢，你们不能这样对我，我真的是中国人民的老朋友，你们带我走吧，不然我会死的，噢！”大叔死乞白赖地抓着张继科。

马龙看看那两个瘦子：“你们聚众赌博，是组织者，情节严重，现在跟我回派出所吧。”

“啊哈哈我们跟这个老外闹着玩呢就想跟他练练口语谁知道他演得那么入戏哈哈哈！”

人走远了，老外大叔伸出大拇指：“谢谢，你们真是太棒了！”

“不用谢，大叔，请你不要把资本主义腐化堕落的生活方式带到中国来。”马龙语气诚恳。

“你说我赌钱？噢，不是这样的，那两个人是非常非常大的坏人，他们想抓走我，就用这个借口，反正我经常欠赌债，这样说谁都会信的。我从瑞典跑到这里，还是被他们找到了。你们是敬察，快带我去见你们的领导！我有很重要的事情，关系到中国，不，整个世界的和平！”

“大叔你等一会啊！”

许昕马龙张继科跑到一边捂着嘴说小话。

“是个神经病吧？”

“肯定是，外国神经病。”

“直接送安定医院吧。”

“喂喂喂，你们在说什么，为什么要背着我，这又不是打乒乓球，干嘛捂着嘴说话？”大叔在他们背后喊。

“大叔，我们带你去一个好地方昂。”张继科拉着衣服领子把人往车上拽，使眼色让他俩帮手。许昕马龙一个抬左脚一个抬右脚，嘴上哄着道：“走走走，大叔我们带你去玩啊，乖啊！”

“放开我，你们不能这样对我，我是国际刑警，不过是被开除的，放开我，我给你们看证件哇！”大叔死命腾出右手，在胸前口袋掏出一个小黑本晃了晃：“这个东西，你们认识吧？”

“瑞典皇家赌场金卡。”

“对不起，拿错了，应该是这个。”

“国际刑事警察组织一级警督瓦尔德内尔。”

“这名字挺熟的。”许昕马龙张继科抬着那大叔你看看我我看看你，突然一跺脚道：“卧槽，瓦尔德内尔？”

震惊之下三个人同时松手，外国大叔被扔在了地上：“嗷嗷，疼死我了！”

“大叔你真是瓦尔德内尔啊？”许昕盯着他脸上看下看。

马龙端详了他半天，一拍大腿道：“还真是！虽然比教科书上老了不少，胖了不少，傻了不少！”

“我当然是真的哇，如假包换，现在的中国年轻敬察都不认识我了，快带我去找刘国梁和moonlight，我真的有很重要的事情！”

四十一

“你们都知道我哇？听锅亮和moonlight说的？”回所里的路上，外国大叔捧着他的肚子轻轻抚摸，并坚持与他们进行亲切友好的交谈。马龙从工具箱里翻出一个放大镜，对着老瓦叔上下左右前后地照，好像要把人看出个窟窿。

“啊……瓦尔德内尔，好像每次组织学习都有这个案例，是吧？”许昕问。

开车的张继科激动得方向盘都握不稳：“是啊，我上高中前，他可是教科书里的第一号英雄，神一般的传说级人物，不仅屡破奇案，功勋赫赫，而且还是刑事技术方面的专家，拿过诺贝尔化学奖提名。那时候每个男生都拿他当偶像。”

马龙沉痛地接过去：“后来，他就经常在廉政作风教育那一章出现了，作为反面教材教育大家要清正廉洁，拒腐蚀永不沾，警示我们千万不要沾染赌博这样的恶习。”

“什么，你们都是从书上知道我的吗，锅亮和moonlight都没提过我吗？”大叔表示很失望。

“大叔你的黄金搭档佩尔森老师呢？他应该没有被国际刑警组织开除吧。”

“他很忙，四处赚钱帮我还赌债，今天在迪拜给人当保镖，明天就在里约热内卢替黑帮杀人，因为他很忙，我没带他来。锅亮和moonlight还好吗？”

“大叔你怎么认识刘所和孔导的啊？”

“十多年前他们也是刑警哇，我们合作过，后来他们就改当民警了，不过我一直关注着他们哇！”

刘国梁今天一起来就感觉眼皮突突直跳，撕了一小块白纸黏上依然不见好转。来上班的路上又遇到一只黑猫凶神恶煞喵喵叫个不停，孔令辉淡定地对猫说：“滚。”刘国梁心里却犯了嘀咕。到了办公室坐下总感到心神不宁，自言自语道：“好像有什么事要发生啊。”

那就算一卦吧！刘所长打开电脑登陆微博，@“求签啦”：今天能平安无事吗？

“求签啦”马上把签文@了回来。

下下签：来路明兮复不明，不明莫要与他真。风自西来需留意，当心看顾枕边人。

尼玛这是什么签文啊？签文虽然看不懂，但下下签谁见了不糟心啊？刘国梁想着，封建迷信，装神弄鬼，不准不准，大吉大利，呸呸呸呸！顺手把那条微博删除了，但“枕边人”三个字却是扫了一眼就记住了，于是起身去小辉办公室看看。

刚要开门，外面就传来一声熟悉的呼喊：“噢，锅亮！Moonlight！我来了，是不是非常想我！”

这声音刘国梁一辈子也忘不了，眼疾手快掏出钥匙先把孔令辉办公室的门反锁上了，才扭头向门口看去。只见一个啤酒肚先映入视线，跟着肚子的主人眉飞色舞地出现朝自己扑来：“锅亮！”

刘国梁被肚子撞得往后一退：“老瓦。你怎么在这里？”

“他被追债的人追杀，我们救了他。”马龙言简意赅。

刘国梁皱了皱眉头：“你怎么还那么嗜赌如命，别说我认识你。”

“不是这样的哇，锅亮！那些追杀我的人是外星人，他们是来毁灭地球的哇！哎，怎么没看见moonlight？他在哪里？”老瓦从一进来眼珠子就没闲着，四处看了一圈，推这个门开那个门：“Moonlight在哪里？”

王励勤马琳王皓陈玘听到声音都出来了，一起大喊：“哇！老瓦！”

“是我是我，你们的孔教导员呢？Moonlight他在哪里？”

刘国梁一把抓住满地乱转的老瓦：“这儿没有！你真是不让我消停哇！你怎么找到这儿来的！老老实实跟老佩过日子不行吗，来我这掺和什么哇！”

老瓦摊摊手：“我没有掺和哇，我发现了一个非常重大的阴谋，才来中国找你们的，不然地球就要毁灭了哇！我在摄像头里看见有外星人入侵北京了！就在你们辖区里面哇！”

“你等会。”刘国梁挥挥手打断他：“摄像头？你在北京装了个摄像头，方便你在瑞典监视我们？”

“噢，准确地说是一共装了一百二十五个摄像头，用来观察moonlight和你的日常生活，锅亮你知道，我太关心你们了哇。”

刘国梁怒发冲冠地把眼前笑容可掬的老外按到墙上：“你这个偷窥狂！小秦把我枪拿来，我突突了他！”

“不要突突我哇，突突了我，就没人能阻止外星人的阴谋了啊！”老瓦再次施展“灵活胖子身法七十二式”，从刘国梁手里挣脱了出来：“锅亮，你们的辖区是不是要拆迁了？”

刘国梁表情一暗：“你怎么知道。”

“拆迁补偿款非常丰厚是吧？”

“是啊。”刘国梁还没从这个消息中缓过神来，庞街要拆迁了，每一家都将得到一大笔补偿款，丰厚得令人吃惊。但他一点也不为老邻居们感到高兴，连搬迁的通知都一直压着没拿出来。刘国梁总觉得再等一等说不定就有新变化，说不定等一等庞街就不用拆了，大家就都不会搬走了。

“拆迁怎么了？瓦叔。”王皓问。

“你们不觉得拆迁补助款给的太高了吗？现在哪有这样的良心企业啊，不科学啊！”老瓦挥舞着双臂：“我在摄像头里看见了，有飞船降落在你们辖区里的工地！之后就有一个从来没听过的公司，斥巨资买下了方圆十里的土地开发利用权，补偿款要多少给多少！你们想想不觉得奇怪吗？”

“昂，可是大叔你没有证据啊。”张继科说。

老瓦叹了口气：“我一个月前就来了哇，到飞船降落的地方进行实地探测，做了很多抽样，最后终于给我发现了哇，庞街地下富含一种非常牛逼的能源，我活了快五十岁从来没有见过这么牛逼的东西哇，我想外星人一定是看上了这些能源，才伪装成开发商买下土地使用权的，如果让他们得逞，地球就要毁灭了！”

“拯……拯救地球吗？”马龙激动了起来，双手握拳前进了一步：“我从小就想当英雄。”

许昕无奈地揽住他：“说胡话你也信，想cos奥特曼有我陪你还不够吗。”

“不是胡话啊年轻人！”老瓦跳起来：“本来我已经把新能源提取出来了，没想到被外星人发现了哇，就是你们看到追我的那些人啊！我的工具仪器和样品都被他们抢走了哇！你们相信我，我已经找了很多部门，但因为我是个被警局开除的赌鬼，没有人相信我的话，如果锅亮你再不阻止他们，地球真的要毁灭了！”

“啥能源那么牛逼啊？”马琳问。

“反正就是无所不能，得之可得天下的能源啊，我给它命名为‘球坷垃’，火箭用了球坷垃，一飞冲天赛神八，石油掺了球坷垃，一吨能顶两吨撒，飞船用了球坷垃，能把地球轰成礼花，土地用了球坷垃，能吸收十万米以下的氮磷钾……不流失零浪费不蒸发，总之就是，如果让外星人得到了，我们搭上全地球的能源也干不过他们啊！噢天哪，实在是太可怕了！”

老瓦一个人说得激动不已，派出所所有人面面相觑。

“喂。”陈玘突然问：“叔你看见的飞船是什么样的？是不是圆咕隆咚，有绿光的？”

老瓦抓住陈玘：“是哇是哇，你怎么知道的？你也看见了？”

陈玘点点头又摇摇头，冲刘国梁说：“刘所，小单拍的那张照片，UFO。”

刘国梁还是将信将疑。“总不能靠咱们派出所拯救地球吧。”

“这么说来，我碰见过一个朋友，他也说什么很重要的事，什么世界和平。”张继科说。

老瓦一拍脑门：“噢！我忘了！我这还有最后一点样品，给你们看看！”从怀里郑重地掏出一个小瓶子，里面是荧荧泛光的绿色液体。

“这就球坷垃啊？”

“是啊，名字我随便起的，我喜欢打乒乓球嘛你知道。”

“于是呢？”刘国梁耸耸肩：“你怎么证明它有你说的那么牛逼。”

老瓦前后转了一圈，最后目光定格在院子里一棵半人高的小树苗上。

“锅亮，看好了啊！”老瓦颠着啤酒肚跑过去，在树苗的根部轻轻点了一滴球坷垃。

……

“没有怎么样啊！”

话音刚落，脚下开始隆隆震动，院子里的土地出现一条条裂缝，刘国梁赶快跑去打开门：“小辉，地震了快跑！”

“啊？”孔令辉一片茫然地伸出头来：“哎哟卧槽！”

那棵小树苗正以肉眼完全可见的速度蹭蹭疯长起来，而且越来越快，从筷子粗到手臂粗、碗口粗、渐渐高出院子，直入云端，翠绿的枝干不断向四周延伸，半分钟不到，竟然长成了一棵要两人合抱的参天大树。

“我……靠……”

“这啥……”

“艾玛……”

“好神奇呀……”

“这这这这这这！”

老瓦回头一笑：“噢，这回信了吧？这是我在美食街旁边那个建筑工地的泥土中提取出来的。”

刘国梁拉着孔令辉的手退了两步一屁股坐倒：“小辉哇，咱们从没接过这么大的警啊！”

“那个买下土地开发权的公司叫啥？”马琳问。

王励勤想了想：“我在阎森那看见过，好像叫‘沙拉国际新能源开发公司’。” 

四十二

“现在召开庞街派出所2013年度第八次全体扩大会议，由小辉主持，瓦尔德内尔同志列席参加。”会议室里众人团团围坐在长方形桌子四周，等待刘指挥官发布有关地球保卫战的第一号命令。

孔令辉打开笔记本：“进行会议第一项。请原国际刑警组织一级警督现无业游民瓦尔德内尔先生为我们介绍有关外星人入侵庞街的情况。由于相关内容大家已经在一楼大厅听了一遍了，故此项省略。下面进行会议第二项，由刘国梁所长做关于本次抗击外星人入侵，保卫地球和平任务的战略部署。”

刘国梁站起身来环视一圈。

“没什么好部署的，对于星际之间的战争，我也没有什么经验，是哇。接下来我们的任务主要有两个：一是尽快把真相公之于众，二是阻止庞街搬迁，以防外星人攫取我们的能源。”刘国梁喝了口水：“第一项不能操之过急，现在军方还完全不知情，对这个沙拉公司背后的母星，我们更一无所知。万一撕破脸开战，吃亏的是地球。第二项要尽快实施，具体方案还有待大家讨论。现在我先说一下我初步的想法。”

一屋子的人坐得直直的，凝神静气望向刘国梁。

“王励勤。”

大力站起来：“到。”

“写一份报告，把这件事向上级反映。现在我们手里只有小单和老瓦两个目击者的证言，还有关于那棵树的实验，其他相关资料请你尽快搜集。沙拉公司的基本情况我会让工商所肖战拿给你，试试看能不能混进他们内部。”

王励勤敬了个礼：“是。”

刘国梁点点头：“马琳。”

“到。”

“要争取上级的支援，就必须赶快证明出球坷垃的存在，但老瓦的实验仪器都被外星人抢走了，幸好，波尔原来所在的单位东门子公司专门生产这些东西，你们跟德国联系，把老瓦需要的东西送过来，同时要在他完成证明报告之前保护他的安全。”

波尔也站起来，跟马琳一起向刘国梁敬了一个礼。

“是。”

“王皓、陈玘。”

“到！”

“你们跟吴师傅还有小秦组成一个小组，去找街道办老施和社区阎森，把情况跟他们说明，同他们一起挨家去劝说居民不要搬迁，给多少钱也不能搬！不相信的，不理解的，不愿意的，我不管你们用什么方法，一定要把他们拿下！庞街派出所辖区里的每一砖一瓦都不能动！”

王皓和陈玘敬礼的动作整齐漂亮，如同他们乒乓球桌上的默契。

“是！”

“张继科。”

“到。”

“先去找你那个朋友，问问他到底看到什么了。此外还要交给你一项任务，美食街旁边的工地现在没人看管，那里的泥土富含大量球坷垃，你负责把那一带保护起来，别让外星人靠近。”

“是。”张继科的省电模式已完全关闭。

“马龙、许昕。”

马龙忽地一下站得笔笔直，尽可能威武雄壮地喊：“到！”许昕跟着站起来，碰掉了桌子上的圆珠笔。“我也到。”

刘国梁看着两个孩子笑了。

“很多居民已经签了补偿合同，这几天一定会因为拆迁发生冲突。辖区居民的安全就由你们保护，一会去装备室每人从头到脚领一套。马龙看住你师弟，别让他闯祸。”

“我怎么会闯祸？我还要跟师兄一起保卫地球呢。”许昕往马龙边上靠靠：“保证完成任务！”

难得地，马龙当着所有人的面拍了拍他的腰。

孔令辉面瘫着脸：“进行会议第三项，自由讨论时间。”

陈玘先举手，激动得又结巴了：“刘所，我我我们，我们光说那些居民是不会信的，能不能让瓦叔再来一次，我们拿手机拍个视频，给大家看一下，也算是个证据，同时也能给蔡局看。”

众人纷纷表示有道理。

“老瓦你再来一次，别都用光了，留一滴当面给蔡局演示。”

老瓦点点头：“非常乐意。”

众人跟着老瓦一起走到窗户边，看着他把那绿色的液体滴向窗外的土地。

随着种子发芽撑开土地的脆响，一枝嫩绿的新芽昂然出土，绵绵吐翠，从一楼长到二楼，再渐渐长到连顶都看不见，直望得人脖子都酸了。羽毛一样的枝叶还在不断扩散延展开来，慢慢遮蔽了太阳的光彩。

终于这棵树不再有生长的迹象，大家纷纷赞叹着牛逼啊好牛逼，忽然视野最开阔的大力指着树顶：“快看，开花了！”

那树冠上接连不断地绽放出粉中带金的花朵，一簇接一簇地炸开，像礼花般明艳璀璨。不一会儿，已是芬芳袭人，粉云连片，每一朵花都饱满精神得如同一个少年。

“啊，好漂亮。”许昕说。

“这是啥树啊？”马琳问。

“这是我三年前种的合欢。”刘国梁得意地看了孔令辉一眼：“小辉非说种不活，怎么样？眨眼间长这么大了！”

孔令辉放下手机：“就知道看热闹，把录像忘了吧，还好我记得。”

“哎呀！”老瓦跳了起来：“糟糕了，我一激动，把所有球坷垃都倒下去了！”

四十三

会议开完刘国梁叫秦志戬拖了一箱子对讲机出来每人发了一个：“时刻保持联系，派出所永远是你们坚强的后盾。”

张继科想了想，从箱子里拿出两个对讲机，理所当然地告诉刘国梁：“还有我弟弟。”

许昕拖着马龙的手，回想起那个师兄弟仗剑江湖的梦，忍不住激动得难以自持。

大家都该干嘛干嘛去了，马龙要去街上巡逻，许昕便开了途安拉他在辖区里一圈儿接一圈儿的转悠。渐渐暮色四沉，夕阳西下，陈玘王皓同街道办的丫头们跟走马灯似地，一会儿这冒出来一个，一会儿那冒出来一个，时不时地向车里比个“耶”的手势表示一切顺利。待到天完全黑了，那些匆匆而行的身影是谁已经看不真切，许昕吃了一笼郝帅给的包子，打着饱嗝开始打盹。

“许昕，别睡啊，一会儿外星人来了。”

“龙哥，都八点多了，我相信外星人也是八小时工作制，你也睡吧。”许昕默默地给自己的推理能力点了个赞。

马龙俯下身拍他的脸：“不行啊蟒，咱们得时刻准备着，可能外星人马上就来了，超越旅社的张哥和火锅店的邱哥补偿合同都签完了，这房子已经不属于他们了，可能外星人会偷偷地来强拆的，起来啊蟒。”

许昕没睁眼，伸手把住马龙的脸按到自己嘴上：“有奥特曼在此，来了外星人也不怕。”马龙拿手电筒晃他眼睛：“必杀！斯派修姆光线！”

许昕惨叫一声坐起来，两人打闹成一团。

“大昕马龙大昕马龙！”张继科的声音从对讲机里响起，透出几分焦急：“我在八一中学附近，刚才有一辆推土车往你们的方向去了，注意隐蔽注意隐蔽，准备作战准备作战！”

两人一起扒着车窗户往外看，果然有一辆推土机摇摇摆摆地开过来，拿手电照了一下竟然是绿色的，还不是军绿深绿湖绿，就是那种水灵灵脆生生的菜叶子颜色，车头上两个英文字母大大的醒目：“SLL”。

许昕低声道：“SLL是什么意思？酸溜溜吗？”

马龙把警棍塞到许昕手上，又抓起一件防刺服没头没脑地往他身上套，许昕摇头摆尾地不从：“干嘛干嘛？不穿这个，不帅了！”

说话间那推土机已经开到了楼下，一铲子下去，“超越旅社”的招牌就掉了下来。马龙一激灵跳下警车，冲到车前张开胳膊：“请不要则样！这是我们居民的房子！”

那推土机竟然没停，照着马龙脑袋就铲下来，许昕嗷地一声扑过去，眼看就要来不及，只得大喊一声你傻啊快闪！

马龙就地一滚避开那铲车，一声闷响之后二层小楼房又是晃了两晃，许昕骂了一声操，走上去两下砸开驾驶室玻璃道：“警察！给老子下车！”

“许昕，没用的。”马龙用手电照向驾驶室：“没有驾驶员，这车是自动的。应该是编程之后自动运行，换句话说，相当于一个机器人。”

许昕一看那驾驶室里果然没人，心道没人还不好？砸烂你个呆比机器人。将警棍往腰间一插就往车上爬，马龙扯着嗓子喊：“小心点，你出血了！”

许昕拿袖子一擦，果然有道血迹，是刚才砸玻璃崩的，心里骂连外星人都没看见先挂彩，老子这英俊的面庞不会破相吧！突然眼前一亮，二楼的灯开了，随即有人推开了窗户。

“谁敢拆我家的房子！”曹姑娘威风凛凛站在窗口，俯身看着楼下碧绿的推土车。

“今天谁敢拆我家的房子，就让谁崩一身血！”张超光着膀子也跑出来。

“超哥，快下来！危险，这东西是机器人！”马龙奶声奶气的嗓子破了音，喊罢也纵身跳上了车，许昕拿着警用匕首已经将车顶焊接的地方撬出一条缝来。

“许昕！这能行嘛！”

“能行！电影不都这么演的嘛！”许昕继续饶有兴致地研究着那绿色的铲车：“龙哥，快发射动感光波呀！咻咻！”

马龙哭笑不得：“昕哥靠你了，赶紧卍解！”

“抬头，抬头！快闪开！”张超和曹臻在楼上大喊，马龙抬头一看，一个不明飞行物乘着茫茫夜色，正向他们头顶压来，黑乎乎地好大一团。

“我靠呀龙哥，飞碟呀，好——牛——逼——呀——”

马龙一把扛起振臂欢呼的许昕，蹭蹭跳下车往回跑，只听身后轰隆隆一声巨响，黑乎乎的飞碟哐地落在了铲车上，铲车顿时就瘪了，飞碟也陷进去好大一块。

“邻居们，乡亲们，快出来看飞碟呀——”

马龙死命捂住许昕的嘴：“快去看看里面有没有外星人！别喊！”

许昕抽出警棍甩开，指着那飞碟：“呔，贼外星人！快与你许爷爷大战三百回合！”

飞碟顶上还真钻出一个人来，看样子是被刚才的碰撞震晕了，好不容易爬出来就一头栽倒在地上。

许昕大摇大摆走过去拿警棍捅捅：“嘿！外星人！现在我以扰乱地球安全的嫌疑逮捕你！你有权保持沉默！龙哥这外星人长得跟波尔有点像，你来看。”

最终，这个被抓回派出所的“外星人”被证明是波尔的弟弟奥恰。

“你不是没弟弟吗？”

“just like 你和王皓啊，陈玘啊。”波尔耸耸肩。

奥恰晕了一宿没醒过来，一睁眼看见的第一个人是许昕，当下抓住许昕的手就不撒开了。

“nice to meet you!”

“啊，我英语不好，认识你我也挺高兴。”许昕热情地回握。

四十四

奥恰同志是肩负着拯救地球的重任，驾驶本单位最先进的飞行器材来给瓦尔德内尔老师送提取球坷垃的各种不明觉厉狂霸吊拽的精密仪器的。

“降落的时候出了点问题。”他这么解释.虽然说的是德语，比比划划也能看出意思。

“所以说德国货质量好靠得住完全是他们自己吹出来的。”孔令辉点评。当恢复精神的奥恰头戴老虎帽子雄纠纠气昂昂跳出来时，孔教导员又作出如下评价：“看来德意志这个民族的未来不太光明。”

刘国梁表示辖区里的老外太多了，等打败了外星人，应该把他们召集起来挨个登记，省得丢了一个就上升到国际问题层面。有一个波尔尚可，再来一个老瓦，再来一个奥恰，派出所又不是联合国！

奥恰从出栏就一直围着许昕转圈圈，完全没有意识到马龙雪白的脸色代表什么。许昕对外国友人一向热情友好，马琳越看越觉得事情不对。

“可得管住你弟弟，马龙自幼习武，打坏了我们不赔！”

波尔接受新兴事物的能力强得惊人，几个月间中文姿势水平已经达到了能够熟练运用俗话谚语的程度。

“天要下雨，弟要嫁人，随他去吧。”

张继科没有时间管两个兄弟和外国友人的爱恨情仇，他正在对江天一进行地毯式搜寻，恨不得这发小就是土地公，跺一脚就凭空冒出来殷勤地问“大圣找小神何事？”奈何江天一人间蒸发了，此地空余教学楼。

“哥你找他干嘛啊，你别打他了，要以德服人。”周雨陪张继科站在八一中学门口四处张望。

“我不打他，我有事找他啊！”张继科把对讲机往周雨腰上别：“这个你带好了，万一遇到外星人就喊我。”

周雨把对讲机取下来别在胸口：“你还真相信有外星人啊！你可真有童心，晚上回家咱俩玩外星人和宇航员的游戏好吗？”

张继科的睡眼刷地睁开了：“总么……总么玩？”

“我演外星人，你抓住我了，把我带回地球做研究。”周雨瞪着大眼睛非常正直地说。

张继科奔到星法克开了一瓶冰水全灌了进去。老板吃惊地看着他：“哎哟警官！这才三月份，哪儿那么大火啊？”

“一股急火。”张继科喝完水摸遍全身只有100块整钱，没奈何全给了老板：“压你这儿，反正常来，下次一块算。”

老板拿着那100块钱冲阳光照照又搓了搓，眯着眼睛笑了：“下次？您不怕这儿一拆迁我跟着跑了，上哪儿找我去啊？”

身后八一中学的围墙上用红色油漆写着刺眼的“拆”字，周围还画了一个圈。

“拆什么拆。”张继科狠狠地把矿泉水瓶子捏扁：“庞街不会拆。”

只听身后周雨“乌拉”一声，回头时人已经蹿了出去，另一条人影一闪而过。周雨一边撵一边喊：“哥呀，发现他了！”

江天一被两兄弟按在石头球台上时一脸绝望。

“张继科！你太无情了！有了弟弟就不要发小！”江天一视死如归地一伸脖子：“来来来，要杀要剐随你们，十八年后又是一条好汉！”

张继科费力地把他翻过来：“谁要杀你了！我有事要问你，小流氓就是矫情！”

江天一从球台上坐起来跟他脸对脸：“昂？课紫，你要问我啥？”

张继科一把又把他按躺下：“先跟我弟弟说对不起！”

周雨连连摆手：“不用了不用了，你们说正事要紧。”

来龙去脉一说，江天一就蹦了三尺高。

“课紫，你说那个买庞街的公司叫啥？沙拉国际？”

“对啊，总么了？”

江天一的表情先是兴奋，又是震惊。

“课紫，过年的时候我就要跟你说这个啊！我从小喜欢探索宇宙的奥秘你知道吧！”

“不就是在课桌下看《科幻世界》、《宇宙探索》吗？”

“那是以前啊，后来我研究得更高端了。课紫，你相不相信有外星人啊？”

张继科瞪了他一眼心想不相信我跟你费什么话啊？催他别卖关子快说。

“课紫啊。”江天一抓住张继科衣领：“沙拉，在我们圈儿里面是非常有名的一个概念，就是大魔王，boss一样的存在噢。”

张继科费力地去理解了一下，心想大魔王，boss，大概就相当于乒乓球界的中国队吧？

“这个傻啦到底干嘛的？”

江天一拿出手机开始点网页：“关于他们的真相，全球各地已经有不少目击者，过年时我看见的就是他们的飞碟，圆咕隆咚的，冒绿光……看我收藏的这些研究结果：对于活跃在地球外的智慧生命，这支叫沙拉的力量特别引起我们的关注。课紫，你知道什么是‘宇宙均衡发展计划’吗？”

张继科和周雨一起摇头。

“这个沙拉星球一直推行此项计划。目的是实现宇宙内所有星球的发展平衡……简单说来，就是他们想把所有星球都改造成一样，改变目前仅有少数星球存在生命体的情况。”

“这总么改造啊？把人放到月球上不就死了吗？这个傻啦是傻的吗？怎么可能每个星球都一样？”

“总之近几年他们征服了好几个星球，也做了很多实验，结果都失败了……这次他们把目光瞄向比较成熟、繁荣的地球，看来是要干一票大的。如果你刚才说的那个新能源那么牛逼，那他们应该是想夺取能源，征服地球，再以地球的资源改造其他星球，最后达到整个宇宙的平衡发展……对了我还看见他们的老大了，也是翠绿翠绿的，像一棵生菜、一根黄瓜。”

江天一说的这些东西听得人半懂不懂，张继科挖挖耳朵：“听这些真糟心，我宁可听周雨唱歌。都什么乱七八糟的？所有星球一样就好了？地球就不能比其他星球好？好就不是均衡发展？我看现在宇宙不是挺平衡的吗，没战争也没爆炸，这个什么沙拉不是没事找事吗？”

“可以这么理解吧，但他们自己觉得是宇宙的先驱，众人皆睡他们独醒。课紫，你确定他们来地球了？我本以为2012终于安然度过了呢。”江天一突然展臂抱住张继科：“要是地球真毁灭了，好歹咱俩也见了一面。虽然我不争气染了黑，可还是你发小吧课紫。”

这番话也算情真意切，但张继科不为所动，嫌弃地推开他：“别跟老子告别，老子不会让外星人得逞的。给你个任务，完成了我想办法帮你销案底，大家还是兄弟。”

“大家还是兄弟”仿佛一剂强心针，江天一又蹦了起来：“行啊课紫！”

张继科呯地一声拍在他肩膀上：“我们派出所一共才十几个人，美食街旁边那个工地没人看守，你那些手下呢？帮我们盯几天，别让那个什么沙拉黄油的靠近。”

“这……我也算参加地球保卫战了吧？”

“当然算，赶紧去。你的任务很艰巨，长枪独守大坑魂啊。”

“交给我吧课紫！”

江天一一溜烟跑没了。

四十五

三月十二日，美食街一角。

沙拉国际新能源开发公司的拆迁工作遇到了从未料想过的困难。

一群身穿荧光绿色工作服的拆迁工作人员像蝗虫一样从街头走到街尾，寻找人去楼空的住房，然而每个商铺里面都是忙忙碌碌该干啥干啥的人，蒸包子的热气一直飘出好远，拉面馆和韩国料理比着用低音炮循环播放震耳欲聋的口水歌，连工商所的光头所长都搬了把凳子一脸悠闲地坐在外面晒太阳，整条街没有半点要拆迁的迹象，每个人脸上都是要在这儿落地生根的理所当然。

于是他们决定先找已经签了拆迁补偿合同的淑珍火锅作为突破点。

邱贻可站在火锅店门口用铡刀切着羊肉时，一群荧光绿围了上来。

“嚓”。刀刃重重落下。邱老板瞟了瞟四周：“吃饭吗？吃饭里面请，不吃别挡着我做生意。”

“先生。”其中一人拿出一张纸推到邱贻可面前晃了晃：“这是你签的合同吧？这房子现在不属于你了，请你离开这里。”

“我签的吗？”邱贻可打量着眼前的人：工作服，口罩，墨镜，看不清脸。但听声音完全就是地球人——说的还是一口京片子。这就是派出所说的外星侵略者？

“喂。”邱贻可劈手抢过那纸合同向后一退，指着荧光绿们道：“你们从哪儿来的？”

几个人面面相觑，没人回答。

“先生，如果价格你不满意，我们可以再商量。”短暂的寂静后，有人这样说。

邱贻可笑了一声。

“你想要多少？提高一倍怎么样？”

邱贻可果断把合同团成一团。

“果然有问题。格老子的，哪有这么大方的拆迁队？你们几个来历不明，必有古怪！”

荧光绿倒也没表现出震惊和愤怒，仿佛早就料到般地点点头，慢慢一起围过来。

“干嘛呢干嘛呢你们干嘛呢！”郝帅急吼吼地从街另一边冲过来：“你们嘛意思？我们说了，不搬就是不搬，给多少钱就是不搬！”

“没你事啊郝帅。”邱贻可拿起铡刀继续切羊肉：“我就不信谁敢动我的房子！”

“先生，那我们只能采取强制手段了。”

“我看谁敢。”

突然众人眼前一花，一道强光闪过，犹如闪光弹在眼前炸开，定睛一看原来是工商所的肖所长过来了，他的头顶在太阳下熠熠生辉，折射出探照灯一样的光芒。

肖所往四川火锅门口一站：“你们哪儿来的？”

“我们是沙拉国际的啊，我们拆迁是有批文、许可证的，这位邱先生也签了补偿合同，你们不能……”

“别说这些没用的。”肖所向荧光绿伸出手：“上岗许可证有没有？健康证有没有？营业执照呢？法人代码证呢？拿出来检查。”

“我们只是拆迁啊为什么要检查这些！别以为我们是外星人就好糊弄……哎呀说漏了！”

“没规矩，你们来我的地盘工作，我当然要查这些。拿不出来就滚。”

正宗韩国料理。

“先生，拿了拆迁款回韩国，你就可以天天吃五花肉了。”

柳承敏点点头：“没错思密达。”

“那你为什么还不搬家？”

“王警官让我别搬，我听他的思密达。”柳承敏憨厚地笑了。

“阿敏！哎呀阿敏你怎么在这啊，快去后厨帮忙！”吴尚垠和朱世赫奔出来手忙脚乱地把老实的弟弟塞进了门，搓搓手对荧光绿笑道：“阿涅哈赛哟！”

“请你们赶快搬家。”

“哈？”两兄弟做出无可奈何的表情：“窝们挺补动中国话思密达！”

“……明明刚才听得懂的好吧！刚才还说得很溜吧！别以为我们是外星人就好糊弄……哎呀说漏了！”

“窝们震的挺补动中国话思密达！”

超越旅社的二层小楼已经满是裂痕，男老板和女老板正叉着腰站在楼下。曹臻手里拿着一口平底锅。

“先生，女士，我说……哎呀妈呀！”荧光绿刚要走上前，曹臻向后一抡平底锅，正好糊在他脸上。

张超伸头看看：“都离远点！没看见两口子吵架吗！崩一身血不负责！”

“先生，我们是来拆迁的……”

“拆你妹啊！刀剑无眼，离远点！”曹臻把平底锅一扔，砸在荧光绿脑袋上。

“疼疼疼……你是故意的吧喂！别以为我们是外星人就好糊弄……哎呀说漏了！”

明杰照相馆。淡定的老板正坐在屋顶上用照相机拍天空。

“喂！你下来！这儿要拆迁了！”

淡定的老板继续用照相机拍天空。

“你不下来我们直接把房子推了！”

单明杰看了他们一眼指了指天：“等我拍完，看，天上有飞碟啊。”

“哪里有飞碟！飞碟已经降落了好吗！别以为我们是外星人就好糊弄……哎呀说漏了！”

大长拉面门口的音箱正以最大音量播放着“套马的汉子你在我心上”。

“喂！这里！要拆迁了！你怎么！还不搬家！”

大长费力地把耳朵贴过去：“啊？你说什么，我听不见！”

荧光绿指指旁边的音箱：“音乐声！太大了！你调低一点！”

“什么？听不见！”大长摇摇头一摊手：“我耳背！你们说什么我听不见！”

“听不见音乐还开那么大声？别以为我们是外星人就好糊弄……哎呀说漏了！”

路边摊小买卖家庭作坊是如此，更不用说规模挺大的正正宾馆了。

“刘先生，难道这么高的补偿您还不满意？这个价格可以在北京市中心开两家宾馆了！”

刘国正拿起支票看看上面的数字，又递了回去。

“但是我这里不只是宾馆啊。”

“还有什么？我们可以一起补偿。”

刘国正站起身来拉开窗帘：“看，楼后还有这么大一片农场呢。你拆迁了，我上哪儿种果树种鲜花啊？还能种万圣树妖，伤心冰棍呢，市区有这样的农场吗？”

来人显然是被那一大片黑土地上乱七八糟花花绿绿的作物震慑住了，半天才开口：“那……您开个价？”

“无价。”刘国正刷地放下了窗帘。

“知道我为了这片农场费了多少心血吗？知道完成三星级农作物有多难吗？知道刚起步时买不起狗，天天担心果子被邻居偷多痛苦吗？你不会懂的！我是不会卖农场的，你们别指望我搬家！”

“你骗人，你说的那是微博上的抠抠农场！别以为我们是外星人就好糊弄……哎呀说漏了！”

一天下来四处碰壁，拆迁队大队长丧气地给BOSS打电话报告。

“沙拉大人！情况很不妙，愚蠢的地球人耍花招，个个都不肯搬迁！”

“神马？偶买噶，没想到地球人竟然这么难以对付！那么你先去那个废弃的工地找一些原材料回来，马上开始研究！”

“得令！”

建筑工地的入口却被几个小黄毛堵死了。

“呔！此路是我开，此树是我栽！别想从此过，有钱也白来！”江天一横刀立马站在中间，怒目圆睁。

“这明明是个废弃工地，怎么有主了！别以为我们是外星人就好糊弄……哎呀说漏了！”

“沙拉大人！那个废弃工地被人占了！”

“神马？偶买噶，原来地球人这么不讲理！那你们先去学校看看，我想那里都是知识分子，应该通情达理吧！”

愚蠢的外星人没有想到，方圆十里最惹不得的就是八一中学。

荧光绿们一进校园就被学生仔围住了。

“你们是什么人啊？怎么能随便进我们学校？”一个领口低的问道。

又有一个走上来道：“你们肯定就是要拆我们学校的坏人！”

“赶快走，八一中学不会搬的！”一个皮肤偏黑的男学生总结。

“你们……你们怎么能这样？都是读书人，不要喊打喊杀的！别以为我们是外星人就好欺负……哎呀说漏了！叫你们校长出来！”

“谁叫本校长？”中气十足的男中音突然响起，学生们“叮”地一下全部立正，高喊：“校座好！”

一身军装的王涛龙行虎步走过来，在荧光绿面前站定。

“您是这里的校长？”

“正是，八一中学总瓢把子王涛是也。我不管你们什么来路，总之我儿皓皓说了，无论如何不能拆迁，所以还是请回吧！”王涛回身指着操场上的旗杆：“看到上面那旗没有？那是中国的旗，中国的房子不是你想拆就能拆。”

“别以为我们是外星人就可以吓唬我们……”

“不服气吗？”王涛伸出一根手指点了点荧光绿的肩头。

“不服你们就报警啊。”

四十六

周雨从口袋里掏出手机按下“110”递到荧光绿耳朵边：“来来来，你报警，说八一中学有人威胁你人身安全，不让你拆房子，谁不敢不是地球人。”

荧光绿狐疑地看了看拥有小鹿般纯洁眼神的少年，把单薄的胸膛挺了起来：“有什么不敢的！喂?警察吗？我要，我要报警！我，我……”

“你的人身安全受到了威胁。”周雨谆谆善诱。

“对，我的人身安全受到了威胁！”

“八一中学的校长和学生对你进行恐吓。”

“对，八一中学的校长和学生对我进行恐吓！”

“为首的学生眼睛大，腿长，领口低，声音甜美。”

“为首的学生眼睛大，腿长，领口低，声音甜美！”

“再不来就要动手了。”

“再不来就要动手了！”

“很好。”周雨收回手机眨眨眼笑了：“马上警察就来。”

须臾间，一辆警用面包车四轮离地以磁悬浮的姿态飞驰而来，其速度放在F1赛道之上毫不逊色。警车吱嘎一声停在周雨面前，上面跳下一个双目炯炯有神的汉子来。

“谁报警？昂？谁报警？”

周雨一个乳燕投林扑入张继科怀里，手指一点：“他。”

荧光绿哆嗦了一下。

张继科浑身散发出猛狗下山的气场，盯住目标道：“干嘛的？”

“警官，我们是沙拉国际的。这一带的土地使用权已经被我们公司买断，请你们辖区里的居民马上搬家，不然我们要采取强制措施了。”荧光绿临危不乱，展示了良好的外星友人风采。随后又指了指校门外的推土车：“现在完全可以直接使用设备拆除，我们没有强制拆迁是出于安全考虑，请你协助我们队居民进行疏散。”

显然这番合情合理的话张继科没有听进去。

“绳么沙拉。你们敢拆八一中学的房子，问过我了吗？”张继科解开风纪扣扭了扭脖子，“还要采取强制措施？你强制一个我看看。”

“别……别以为我是外星人你就可以吓唬我啊！”荧光绿恍然大悟地指着周雨：“怪不得你叫我报警！你跟他是一伙的对不对？”

周雨嘿嘿一笑：“傻外星人，吾驴你的啊。”

庞街派出所，刘国梁和孔令辉黑着脸回来了。

大力迎上去问：“怎么样？”

“不好啊，奶力。”孔令辉用力摇头：“他们各种手续都齐全，开发庞街一带还是北京新城区改造规划的一部分，给的条件又物美价廉，经济实惠，所以方方面面都支持。没用的老瓦鼓捣了两天一滴球坷垃也没弄出来，蔡局总不能光凭一个手机视频就向上打报告吧？要我说，从没有什么救世主，也没有神仙皇帝！要拯救庞街和地球的未来，还得靠我们自己。是不是国梁？”

刘国梁一直紧紧挽着孔令辉的胳膊：“说得太好了小辉，尤其是没用的老瓦这句，说得真是太好了！”

大力默默地捂上了眼睛。

张继科风驰电掣地冲了进来，胳膊下似乎夹着一个大号荧光棒。

“欧麦告德，张警官你太厉害了，竟然抓了一个外星人回来啊！”老瓦开心得捧着肚子跳起来转圈圈：“窝们直接解剖了他吧？”

“窝表！窝表！”荧光绿奋力挣扎，被合力塞进讯问椅铐住。

“艾玛，家乡话都出来了，肯定是外星人没跑。”

马龙蹲下身把荧光绿的口罩墨镜都摘下来，露出的脸平平淡淡，就是一张普通地球人的脸，俗称大众脸。马龙不甘心地把鼻子过去闻了闻：“这就是外星人？没什么特别啊。”

荧光绿瞪了马龙一眼。

马龙依旧不死心：“喂，你从哪片星云来的？M78星云你有熟人吗？奥特曼认不认识？”

荧光绿露出“打死我也不说”的坚贞表情。

“龙哥放着我来！”许昕兴冲冲拿着一面镜子冲过来：“现在这个样子肯定不是他的本体！看我让他现原形！”

“你拿的只是普通的穿衣镜。”秦志戬指出问题所在。

“要让他现原形应该整这个！”马琳蹲在一边奋力地剥大蒜：“我看电影里演的大蒜好使。”

“不对不对马哥，那是僵尸，跟外星人两回事！”

王皓突然福至心灵：“小时候电视里演喝了雄黄酒就能现原形呀。”

“那得给许昕喝，对外星人没用！”

一番争论之下，众人把目光投向了老瓦：“砖家！我们要看外星人的原型！”

老瓦耸耸肩：“窝也没见过外星人啊，窝想他身上应该有开关之类的吧，窝们先除去他的伪装吧！”

“你们要干什么！我表！我表！雅蠛蝶！”外星人嚎叫着，张继科皱皱眉：“这外星人姿势都学杂了。”

很快一屋子人又对着被剥光的外星人大眼瞪小眼。

“没什么特别啊。”

“还不如地球人呢。”

“哪儿是开关啊？”许昕上去左捏捏右捏捏：“这里？那里？没反应啊！要按下去吗？要扭动吗？向左扭还是向右扭？”

“把玩外星人”的游戏终于被刘国梁叫停。

“让一让，别玩了！干正事要紧！”

外星人噙着眼泪看刘国梁。

“你们来地球的目的是什么哇？”

“帮助你们啊。”外星人泪光闪闪，“可以让我穿上衣服吗？外星人也是有羞耻心的。”

“不行。”

“呜……”

“你们下一步的计划是什么？”

“如果你们继续不合作，我们就会强行拆迁，反正有批文，只要不造成伤亡就不违法。”

“这外星人缺心眼，问什么答什么。”秦志戬点评道。

刘国梁挥挥手示意别插话：“你们什么时候开始强行拆迁？”

“明天早上。”

“卧槽。”刘国梁一拍桌子：“走！”

“干嘛去啊刘所？”

“本所要做战前动员！”

番外二·寻枪

一人一把冲锋枪，帅气十足？那是美帝的海军陆战队。

一人一把手枪，弹无虚发？那是TVB的警匪戏。

一人一把盒子枪，每一刻子弹消灭一个敌人？那是国产抗日电视剧。

庞街派出所一共就有四把手枪。出特殊任务的时候戴，值夜班戴，平时锁在装备室里。看不见摸不着。

刚上班的时候许昕撵着问：“刘所刘所，我的佩枪呢？”

刘国梁瞥了他一眼：“不佩。”

“啊？”

“我告诉你不佩。”

“……凭什么呀？新社会人人平等，我本科虽然是学音乐的，也是通过入警考试才上班的！凭什么我不配？啊？”许昕愤怒了。

刘国梁从一堆报表里抬起头戳戳许昕脑门：“臭小子，我不是说你不配，我是说咱们所没有佩枪这个制度，全国的派出所都没有，知道了哇？”

许昕的第一反应是“坑爹呢”，脸上的表情好像小时候刚知道“原来红领巾不是烈士鲜血染红的啊”的那份儿沮丧。

“没枪算什么警察。”回顾上班以来的种种，下片基本靠走。找人基本靠吼。治安基本靠狗。缉拿基本靠手。这算啥警察。

“天天带着枪那是本拉登。出去出去，别吵我。”

当许昕第十七次向他师父老秦提出“让我摸摸枪”的要求时，秦志戬拿了一份六七页的文件给他。

“《公安机关公务用枪管理使用规定》。”

秦志戬抱着胳膊看他：“二徒弟，给为师读一读这文件。”

许昕往后翻了翻：“太长了。”

“那你读一下第四章第十七条。”

“第十七条，佩带、使用枪支的人民警察应当具备下列条件：（五）参加公安工作一年以上。”

后来许昕就磨其他人“给我摸摸枪。”

大力就笑着一溜烟跑没了，马琳艾玛艾玛的喊不行，陈玘干脆就眨眨眼：“昕哥，你摸我自己这把行不行？所里的不能乱摸！我的没问题！任你摸！”

晚上和马龙联网CS，许昕一边恶狠狠地扫射一边念叨：“我想打真枪！”

在警校打靶是许昕第一次摸真枪。

“八号靶位，脱靶！”

教官欢欣鼓舞地报了四次之后，许昕恨恨地想把枪口调转对准他。

马龙走过来蹲在他身边。

“不要急，手要稳，三点一线，注意有意瞄准无意击发~”

“呯！”

第五发子弹打了十环。

“诶嘿嘿！”许昕从地上鱼跃而起，搂住振臂高呼。

“你看你行的么，前面就是打得太着急了。”

许昕觉得马龙说得特别对。

后来许昕马龙张继科也渐渐有了带枪的机会，每次蹲点抓捕犯罪嫌疑人都要带，虽然一次没开过，冰冷沉重的触感也让人觉得放心。再后来，“值班时须有一人佩枪”这个规定就渐渐落实在年轻人身上，经常要把个铁疙瘩挂在裤腰带上一整天。每次轮到许昕，秦志戬就说上八次“别忘了上保险”，听得人耳根起茧。

“你觉得佩枪的感觉好吗？”马龙问。

“不好，裤子往下坠，每次上厕所刚解开，哗啦一声就掉到地上了。”许昕如实回答。

“真可怜。”马龙摇头。

“还行吧。”

“我说枪。”

许昕也想过等下次有打群架的朝天鸣一枪过过瘾，体验一下众人蹲地我指天的王霸之感，听了马琳的“警事讲坛第一百三十六期之朝天鸣枪打死人的傻逼”之后，就打消了这个念头。张继科干脆问：“马哥，咱们所上一次在执勤中开枪，是什么时候？”马琳缓缓地站了起来：“那我得给我师父打个电话问问。”

“所以说枪对于基层民警来说就是个摆设。”许昕最后这样断定。何况，有马龙这个人间兵器在，对付一般的犯罪分子绰绰有余。

当老秦不再提醒他上保险，许昕已经把枪当成“上厕所时会坠裤子的那个东西”时，在一个春风沉醉的夜晚，庞街派出所接到了一个普通得不能再普通的报警电话。年轻的民警许昕放下听筒就蹿了出去，腰间挂着那把小巧的（五加一五减一）式手枪（艾玛这手枪型号是不是得这样才能发出去？）。

报警的是家小饭店，门口有几片飞出来的碎玻璃，灯光昏暗，人声喧嚣。许昕在玻璃门上照了照年轻英俊的面容，气宇轩昂地杀进去：“你们好，庞街派出所民警，请问这里发生什么事了？”

不出所料，又是普通的酒磨子闹事，说你们这家黑店，松鼠鳜鱼里面没松鼠，红烧狮子头里也没狮子，欺骗消费者！

许昕蹲下来拿警官证拍拍躺在地上酒磨子的脸：“先生，赶紧起来，不然告你寻衅滋事，可以处五年以下有期徒刑、拘役或者管制。松鼠鳜鱼里就非得有松鼠吗？你要喝国梁北大仓，我们还得把刘所搭给你？请你不要胡搅蛮缠，是吧，起来起来。”

酒磨子躺在地上装死，许昕从他包里摸出手机，翻开电话本挨个拨过去：“你好，我是庞街派出所民警，你的朋友在XX地喝多了，请你来接他。”

十五个电话后终于有人不情愿地答应了，许警官又拍拍地上人的脸：“瞧你这人缘！”

老板娘感激万分地给许昕端来一杯热茶：“警官，太感谢您了，您处理得真及时，真老练，虽然年纪小，可一看业务就特别熟！”

许昕喝着茶叶末子，心里暖暖的。

这个警出完后，一夜无事，许昕在值班室睡到大天光。闹钟响的时候来交接班的马龙已经坐在床边了，还带了麦当劳的猪柳满分蛋堡。

吃早饭的时候马龙在一边絮叨“家里的洗衣机你回去插上电源，洗衣粉放好了，调自动档30分钟，甩干后别忘了晾到阳台上，冰箱里有昨天剩的饭，不爱吃可以来所里一起吃，你那个精灵王小号我给你做了新装备，五点的时候煤气公司的人会来抄表……”许昕嗯嗯啊啊的点着头，心里想的却是今天录哪首歌好呢？回家路上该买点冰糖和银耳了。

“那么我就走了，革命重任交给你了，马政委。”许昕跟马龙握了握手，亲了个嘴。

“楼下的老乡给你留了鸡蛋，看成色是马哥煮的，我一看就饱了，你最好也别吃啊。”马龙叮嘱。

许昕做了个“OK”的手势，挥手告别。

“大蟒。”马龙叫住他。

“嗯？”

“枪呢？今天我值班，该我佩枪。”马龙伸出手。

许昕沿着裤腰摸了一圈。

马龙的脸色开始不对了。

许昕又扑到床上抖开被子翻了一遍。

马龙的脸更白了。

“不要则样。”

“我也不想则样，不想则样。”许昕趴在地上看床下：“昨晚还在呢！”

遍寻无获。许昕哭丧着脸问：“师兄，警察丢枪会咋样？”

马龙比他更紧张，但多年学霸的职业素养促使他准确流利地背出了相关规定。

公安机关人民警察有下列情形之一的，应当依法追究直接责任人员的法律责任，并按照《公安机关追究领导责任暂行规定》追究其所属公安机关直接领导者、分管领导者和主要领导者的责任：

（一）违法使用枪支造成人员伤亡、财产损失构成犯罪的；

（二）丢失、被盗枪支不及时报告造成严重后果，构成犯罪的。

许昕费力地把剩下的小半个汉堡塞进嘴里，含混不清地问：“什么意思？你给我翻译翻译，太复杂了。”

马龙塞了一杯奶茶给他：“说了你也不懂。”心中开始飞速计算着枪丢了的后果，以及每一种后果给许昕带来的影响。马龙头脑是很好的，算二十四点看一眼就可以说出全部解法，管的片儿里每一户重点居民都如数家珍，哪里防火是隐患，哪里交通事故频发烂熟于心。总共十章四十四款的规定在心里过了一遍之后，马龙得出了结论：“别出事。别伤亡。不然许昕进班房。”

“你可长点心吧。”马龙说完就后悔了，又往回圆道：“我不是埋怨你。”

“大不了就是扒皮、进检察院，再进监狱呗。”许昕咽下早饭，站起身来按住马龙肩膀。

“你以为我真傻吗。”

马龙抬头看去，许昕的脸一直是如流云般多变的，很难维持同一个表情十秒钟。当多动症儿童归于平静，露出一脸豁达和坦荡的平静时，马龙有点不习惯。

“反正枪是我丢的。我先去找，找不到算我倒霉。”

“不行。”马龙飞快地接口。

丢了枪报与不报，早一个小时报晚一个小时报，结果都不一样。如果等许昕找完再回来，事情性质可能就变了。

马龙起身向外走去：“我现在就跟刘所汇报，马上去分局备案。马虎不得，如果枪出事在我们上报之前，事情就大了。”

“哎哎哎。”许昕拉住他：“要是你刚报告完，枪就找到了呢？我白挨一处分！应该就掉在昨晚我出警的地方了，你稍等我一会儿。”

马龙没理他，继续往前走，许昕一个跨步抢到他前面，一晃而过的笑脸向后退去，闪到门外呯一声关上了门。随即就传来哗哗啦啦钥匙锁门的声音。

“你干嘛呀！快开门！”

“你想跟刘所说枪是你丢的对不对？”

“……”

“师兄你枉为高材生，昨晚你又不值班。”

“刚刚丢的不行吗？”马龙在门里喊起来：“我刚刚丢的！”

“丢什么你丢，丢人吧你，你好好呆着，我去找枪。”

马龙飞起一脚，整扇实木门应声倒地，天花板上的浮灰簌簌飘落，巨响让已经跑到楼梯口的许昕折了回来。

“这是我的事。”许昕看着血气上脸的马龙。

“你听我的，我受过奖，立过功，记录良好，你本来就有一个通报批评了，再丢枪，你吃不消的。”

“那又怎么样？枪是我丢的。”

“有什么分别。我是你……咳咳。”马龙咳嗽起来。

这派出所有十年没大扫除了。掉落的灰尘真呛人。

许昕已经跑到了楼梯拐角处，心里替他补完：“我是你师兄。也是你男人。”

但是我十全十美品学兼优文武双全样样都好的师兄啊，我虽然不如你，总要你照看，天塌下来我也得自己扛着。

我也是你男人啊。

楼下传来刘国梁的怒吼：“许昕！给我滚下来！”

小饭店的老板把枪给送回来了，包在油油的一块围裙里。

刘国梁气得也不顾本单位体面，当即对许昕发动了必杀技，许昕一激灵先护住了脸。

“领导领导！您别生气，这位警官先生可好啦！我们还要给你们送锦旗呢！”

“送什么锦旗！上面写八个字‘粗心大意，稀里糊涂’是哇！许昕你给我过来！”

孔令辉适时地出现了。

“国梁别打了，快看看子弹少没少。”

刘国梁瞪了许昕一眼，指指枪让他过去检查。

许昕干净利落地上前打开围裙包，几下拆开手枪倒出子弹来：“三颗，刘所。”

“原来有几颗哇？”

许昕咧开嘴笑：“啊哈哈，我忘了。”

结结实实地挨了一脚。

奔跑在尘土飞扬的大街上时，马龙从后面跟了过来。许昕乐呵呵地问：“你是第一次跑万米吧？”马龙盯住前方，摆臂有力，动作标准，没搭理他。

邱贻可站在门脸前喊：“哎呦许昕你又跑一万米！哎呦马龙你个浓眉大眼的今天是怎么了！”

马龙自顾自地跑到前面去了，许昕跟着他跑动的节奏，一步步跟上去。

“于是你今天到底为什么也一万米了啊？”

“没管好你，我失职，负主管领导责任，连坐。”

END


End file.
